Forbidden and Always Repressed
by Kyo Hinamoto
Summary: This is a DRARRY! What happens when Harry and Draco's world are flipped upside down, flipped back up again and the flipped back down once more? Can they help each other fix things? Especially fix their broken hearts?
1. Lockets and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I just used her characters and put them into my own plot.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I would love reviews and such.**

**Thanks3**

**oh and also as another note they are in their fourth year but harry isnt in the triwizard tournament**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**Lockets and Love**

Harry walked down the corridors sulking about like he had for the past three days. It was winter holidays and everyone was gone. Ron off to his family and Hermione to hers. Sure Sirius came visited him through the fireplace at night but harry had nothing to do during the day. And he wasn't a mean person so he never found fun in tormenting little first years that happened to be slipping and sliding through the slippery grounds. Harry often found himself at Hagrids during the day or out looking over the icy lake. On this particular day harry had decided to go down to the lake and sit in his newest favorite tree. He had sat under it many times throughout the past years until one day he decided to climb it. It was rather large with hanging branches and tons of hiding places near the top. If you were skilled enough to get up there that is. But since the leaves had all fallen from it, it had made a nice place to look at the lake from a higher view point. So Harry trudged along through the snow out to the lake. He paused a moment to debate whether or not to go pay a visit to Hagrids, but he told himself he would go there later on and let Hagrid go about his business as gamekeeper for the time being. Harry was just about to the tree when he heard a sound. It was laughter from a girl. Harry kept behind a close tree and peered around it to look down toward the lake. There was nothing that Harry could see from his place behind the tree so he slowly crept behind another tree closer to the lake and kept his ears open for the laughter again. From behind this tree he could now see his tree and discovered that it was already occupied by not just a laughing girl but a male as well. And not just any male either. The one male whom he tried so desperately to avoid all year. Draco Malfoy. Harry decided not to make a scene and go back the way he came and go sulk around in the library for a bit. But then he noticed that the girl was Pansy Parkinson. For some odd reason this irked harry and he found himself glaring at the girl. They must be up to something awful up there harry concluded. Probably concocting some sort of evilness against first years or something. But then Draco leaned forward and met Pansy's lips with his own. Harry didn't know why but his heart stopped. It took everything in him not to lunge forward and drag the blonde from the tree. But then Harrys thoughts caught up with the rational part of his brain and his face turned scarlet. Harry turned and stalked away unbelievably mad at himself for the reaction he had produced. He sulked all the way back to the Gryffindor common room where he plunked down on the loveseat in front of the nice warm fire. It was only around two in the afternoon and Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to what he could do. He could do homework, but that always ended up in daydreams and doodles, and wizarding chess was never fun alone and Dean Thomas really wasn't much of an opponent. While he was trying to decide on something to do Harry began to doze off right there in front of the fire. Blurred images swam in front of him and he desperately tried to clear his vision so he could focus on one of them clearly. And as he fell into a deeper sleep the images became clearer. He was out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Snow was everywhere and he could see the lake from where he stood. Just then his location hit him and he stared up into his tree. There was a figure sitting in the tree but it was too dark to see and the figure had a cloak pulled tightly around him.

"Hey!" Harry shouted up to the boy in the tree but either the boy didn't hear or chose not to answer, so Harry decided that he would climb up there and figure out who it was.

He made his way through the ice covered branches and slid up beside the boy. Only a small amount of blonde hair could be seen from beneath the cloak. Harry instantly noticed that the boy was shivering.

"You shouldn't be up here now, it's too cold." The blonde boy still didn't respond so Harry gently lifted the cloak from the boys head. As the recognition hit him Harry nearly toppled from the tree. "Malfoy?" Harry stammered.

Finally the boy responded. Eyes cold and gray as ice met Harry's own emerald ones. Tears had evidently been falling from them leaving trails of evidence running down the pale boy's skin.

"Help me Harry." Harry felt frozen solid. He couldn't move if he wanted to. Here, right in front of him was the Slytherin prince, in Harry's tree, crying his eyes out and asking for help. Harry just couldn't believe it. Malfoy's lips looked frozen in their plea for help. No color to them at all. Harry suddenly had the strongest urge to warm them with his own and take away all the problems this boy was dealing with. Harry didn't want to see Malfoy hurt. For whatever reason Harry forgot all his hatred for the pale blonde Slytherin and bent and pressed his lips to Draco's.

They were so cold it was shocking. No living person's lips could be so cold. Or so Harry thought. And then he was falling. Falling backwards out of the tree he opened his eyes to see Draco reaching to try and catch him but Draco was too late Harry hit the ground hard and suddenly everything snapped back to reality.

Harry opened his eyes to the rich red and gold colors of the fire lit common room. Harry was gasping for breath as he searched the common room for Ron or Hermione. And then he remembered, they would still be on holiday. Harry sighed, stood up and stretched. He quickly made his way to the boy's bathroom to assess what happened in his dream. He splashed cold water on his face and pressed two fingers to his lips where Draco Malfoy's had been just moments ago. Harry gaged and nearly fell over. What in the bloody hell was wrong with his subconscious mind coming up with something awful like that. Harry slapped himself a few times to get some color to come back to his cheeks and left the bathroom. No one was in the common room so he decided to write a letter to Sirius. When he was done he headed to the portrait hole to go to the owlery. As the portrait opened the smell of food hit harry square in the face. His stomach growled angrily at Harry's obvious neglect to feed it. Harry decided he could go to the owlery later and headed off towards the great hall. He halfheartedly wondered how long he had been asleep. As he pushed open the doors to the great hall the smell got even stronger. Harry passed a couple first years that were ogling at him and went to sit next to Dean and Seamus.

"You alright there Harry?" Dean asked from across the table.

"Yeah mate we tried to wake you but you just sort of snorted at us." Seamus gave Harry an apologetic look.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well is all." That much was true. All his dreams were filled with horrifying images of horcruxes and snakes. And apparently now Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed inwardly and shook his head. He could've gone his whole life without this new addition. Harry loaded his plate with delicious food and started to dig in. He talked with his fellow Gryffindor's about not much of anything until he was stuffed. They were laughing and yawning and making their way back to Gryffindor common room when a strange sight caught Harrys' eye. Sitting all alone at the end of the Slytherin table was Malfoy. He looked even bitterer than he usually did. What was weird though was the fact that he was all alone, when all of his closest friends were down the table.

"common Harry we're going to go play wizard chess care to join?" Dean asked from a few feet away.

"Yeah coming." Harry was just about to pull his gaze away when Malfoy looked up and caught him with his icy cold glare. Harry scowled back and turned away, following his friends up to the common room.

It was almost midnight and the last of the stragglers had gone to bed just as harry was about to when he remembered that he never went to the owlery to deliver his letter. He bounded up the stairs to the dormitory where he was greeted by the sounds of his sleeping house mates. He dug through his trunk and came up with the marauders map and his invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry whispered at the map pointing his wand at it. As footprints and names appeared Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and headed out the door. He quickly scanned the map before heading off towards the owlery and silently hoped that Hedwig wouldn't be out hunting tonight.

As Harry climbed the last steps to the owlery he took off the cloak and laid it on the fragile table that was in one corner of the owlery and laid the map on top. He scanned the room for his snowy owl and quickly found her nestled between two light brown school owls.

"Hedwig." Harry whispered to the bird as he stroked the feathers about her beak lightly. She fluttered awake and looked at him with some measure of annoyance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt girl but could you take this to Sirius for me?" She squawked at him once but finally agreed to let him tie the letter to his leg. She took off after nipping at his finger for another moment or two. Harry turned to grab his invisibility cloak and the map and head back to bed. But just as he picked up the map and read the name that was only a few hairs away from his own he heard the sobs that accompanied the name. Harry knew he wouldn't be fast enough to slip the cloak on so he murmured "Mischief managed" into the map and hastily crammed it into his pocket just as the blonde boy rounded the corner straight into Harry.

"ooooff get off of me Malfoy" Harry groaned and shoved the shocked boy off of his chest.

"I'm sorr- oh" his words stopped when he realized who he had just knocked over. "Well maybe you shouldn't be in the way Potter." Malfoy scoffed trying desperately to wipe the tear streaks from his face.

"I didn't know it was possible for a Malfoy to cry." Harry spat back knowing this would only enrage Malfoy further.

"It's, it, I'm not crying you prat!" Malfoy turned away from Harry trying to hide his face but in doing so the moonlight illuminated a dark bruise forming on the side of his face. Instantly harry felt bad for egging him on and took a step closer to the blonde.

"What happened to your face Malfoy?" Harry asked honestly curious.

"None of you bloody business Potter" Malfoy spat back at Harry. "Just leave before I hex you."

"Oh that sounds like fun" Harry turned and headed towards the stairs. As soon as he was out of ear and eye sight of Malfoy he quickly threw the cloak on and took out the map. He made it back to the dormitories without any further problems. The only problem he had was during his sleep. Harry was back in the same dream as before except this time Malfoy was the one to fall from the tree. And as he hit the ground harry screamed and sat bolt upright in his bed.

"You alright there mate?" Dean asked from across the room.

"Yeah just a bad dream is all." Harry said sitting up and noticing the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls.

"Well that's a fine way to wake up on Christmas morning." Dean laughed handing him a plate pilled with rolls. "Merry Christmas mate."

"Merry Christmas" Harry smiled and took one of the rolls off the plate and took a huge bite that filled his mouth with the awesome sugary cinnamon taste.

Harry went down with the rest of the boys to look at presents and such. It never failed to surprise Harry that he actually had presents. He quickly opened them all and glowed with how many things he had gotten. Ron had sent him a red and gold wizard chess set. Hermione sent him a new quill set with color changing ink. Sirius sent loads of candy; Mrs. Weasley sent a scarlet red sweater with a golden snitch and gold H embroided into it.

"Harry you missed one." Seamus said tossing harry a small emerald green box wrapped in silver string. Harry shook it once half hoping it would be some toy bomb from the Weasley twins. He carefully untied the string and took the top off the box. Inside was a shimmering golden chain with a gold locket attached. Harry turned the locket over in his palm revealing the green and silver pattern of the Slytherin crest.

"What's that Harry? A new gift from an admirer?" Dean and shamus laughed together at Deans latest joke.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't show who it's from." Harry turned it over and over in his hands trying to figure out who could've sent and why they would send him a Slytherin locket when he was a Gryffindor. Not much later the common room emptied out as all the students made their way down to the courtyard for the Christmas morning snow ball fight. Harry didn't have the heart to throw snowballs at unsuspecting first years. Instead he climbed the stairs back to his bed. He felt absolutely exhausted and he felt he should try and nap so he could look presentable for Ron and Hermione when they returned. The last thing he needed was for them to be worried about him. Nibbling on a cinnamon roll in one hand and his new locket in the other Harry lay back on his pillows hoping he could sleep. He fidgeted with the locket trying to find a way to open it. And at last right before Harry was about to give up it clicked open and a folded piece of parchment fell onto his chest. Harry, curiosity getting the better of him unfolded the paper and read the perfect green inked handwriting.

"Meet me in the owlery at midnight tonight I really need to speak with you. Tell no one and come alone.

P.P."

P.P.? Now who the bloody hell could that be? He quickly scanned through a list of names that he know started with a P that could possibly be in Slytherin house. He only came up with one name.

Pansy Parkinson.

But what could she possibly want with him? In the owlery? At midnight? Harry didn't know but all he did know is he was going to find out why she sent him this locket and what she wanted with him.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough. All day Harry was anxious and on edge. He was grateful that most of his friends were busying themselves with other holiday festivities to notice. It was almost eleven and the common room had just finished clearing out when Sirius's face emerged from the embers of the fire.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Sirius chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Sirius." Harry replied, a wide grin spreading on his face for the first time in a while.

"How's your Holiday? I want to hear all about what you got for presents." Sirius dove into conversation.

"Well just the usual stuff you know but there was one thing that was, well, different." Harry cautiously played his words wondering if he should truly tell Sirius about the locket and who had sent it.

"What was it Harry? Not another invisibility cloak I imagine." Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"No a locket. And not just any locket. It has the Slytherin crest on it. There was a note inside it Sirius. It said to meet the sender in the owlery at midnight tonight. I had planned on going what do you think I should do?" Harry explained in a rush.

"Do you know who the sender is?" Sirius asked worry lined forming on his face.

"yes, she a fourth year, like me only she's in Slytherin and has never been very fond of me." Harry explained.

"I see, well, do you trust her?"

"Not in the slightest." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well if I were you I would bring your cloak and be careful. Have your wand ready in case she leaves any traps or such for you."

"Right thanks Sirius. Well I better go I wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting now would I?" Harry half joked shaking his head.

"Yes go and remember, be careful!" Harry watched as the embers of the fire went back to normal and slowly got up to retrieve his cloak and the map.

Harry slipped out into the corridors and began to make his way to the owlery. Only once having to pause because Mrs. Norris was patrolling a hallway not far from where Pansy was trying to evade getting caught by Mr. Filch. After Mrs. Norris had gone Harry decided to wait and let Pansy arrive first so as not to have to risk explaining his invisibility cloak to a Slytherin. Harry watched from the bottom steps as Pansy rounded the top corner into the owlery. He quickly pulled off the cloak and stuffed in into his back pocket along with the map. And made his way up the stairs. As he reached the top Pansy stepped out and had her wand pressed to his throat.

"Hello Potter." Pansy smiled a sickly sweet smile at him before lowering her wand.

"Um, hi. So what's up with the locket? Don't tell me you have some freaky crush on me or something." Harry inwardly gagged at just the thought. It wasn't that Pansy wasn't pretty or anything she just really wasn't his type.

"No I do not in the slightest like you. In fact I would rather hex you into the next country than kiss you. And for your information the locket was giving to me as a gift by someone who claims to be in love with me. However I know differently. The person who gave it to me is in fact in love with you. They are just to blind to see it. So by giving you this locket I hope that you two could be together." Pansy smirked as she finished seeing the shocked expression plastered all over harry face.

"But since when do you care if I find love or not? And since when were you a lesbian? I thought you loved Malfoy?"

"Potter are you really that stupid? I never said the person who gave me the locket was a girl and I am in love with Draco thank you very much. And that would also be the reason that I have found it in myself to care if you find love." Harry's brain was too slow to keep up with what Pansy was saying but it didn't matter anyway because in a matter of two seconds after she was one speaking her wand was back at Harry's throat. "If you ever think about hurting him in any way shape or form I promise you Potter I will see to it myself that you die slowly and painfully" Pansy nearly growled at him.

"Who?" Harry asked truthfully not understanding her thought process what-so –ever.

"Draco you twit!" Pansy nearly screamed at him. "Now, wear the locket at all times and make sure he can see it. But I warn you Potter, he doesn't know you have it and when he finds out he'll be furious. And you better not utter a word that I was the one who gave it to you. Or I swear to all heavens Potter…" Pansy growled but lowered her wand for the second time tonight. Harry just stood there unsure of what to do or say but the only thing he was sure of was that Pansy was a lunatic.

"You're mental right? Draco Malfoy in love with me? You've got to be joking there is no way in all bloody hell that could ever happen. And just how do you even know he's in love with me? Has he ever told you this?" Harry asked eyeing the girl in front of him as though she were insane.

"No Potter I most certainly am not mental. No he has never told be straight out but when he mumbles about you in his sleep and wakes up next to me but calls your name? It really is sort of obvious Potter. And like I said if you ever break his heart I swear I will break every part of your body slowly and in the most painful ways possible." With that the dark haired Slytherin girl stalked out of the owlery and down the steps. Harry was left standing in the cold with his mind whirling. He just couldn't believe it. This had to be some sort of sick joke. There was absolutely no way he was going to walk around the castle wearing that damned locket when it had the Slytherin crest on it when he was so obviously a Gryffindor. Harry quickly flipped the cloak around him and headed back to his nice warm bed in Gryffindor tower. He couldn't wait till Ron and Hermione returned so he would have someone to laugh with about this whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah tell me what you think please? i would love to have some constructive criticizem sent my way. if i get enough good reviews i will continue to work on the next chapter:D**


	2. Figuring Out Why

**A/N: Hai guys! Sorry this took so long. Hopefully it wont take me so long next time. I'm sort of just figuring out where I want to go with this story. But yeah I hope you like it! oh and leave me constructive criticism kay? thanks :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT :) THE REST OF THE CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING:)_  
**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Figuring Out Why

Harry started awake in the early morning hours to the sounds of Ron's snores and the blizzard that was raging outside. He tried desperately to remember what his dream had been about but then the pale face of the blonde Slytherin popped into his head and Harry shook his head willing the image to fling itself away. He then attempted to fall back asleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw the sliver ones of Draco Malfoy. With an exasperated sigh he opened his drawer to his bed side table and pulled the locket from its box. Classes had been in session for nearly two weeks now and he still neglected to wear it. Which happened to make Pansy furious but Harry had the tendency to flat out ignore her. But he wasn't so successful on one certain occasion. He was walking out of the dungeons one Tuesday morning after a double round of potions with the Slytherin's and she managed to drag him into a secluded broom closet down the hall.

"What the bloody hell Pansy!" Harry angrily tried shoving her away to get out of the cramped closet.

"No you listen to me Potter. Why haven't you been wearing it?" She growled pointing at his chest.

"Wearing what?" Harry asked his brain unwilling to keep up and actually focus after the potions round he had just dealt through.

"The fucking necklace you prick!" Pansy shouted and Harry briefly wondered if anyone could hear what was going on in here from out in the corridor.

"Oh that." Truth be told he had honestly forgotten about it. It wasn't like it meant anything to him so it was still in his nightstand drawer where it belonged. In all truth Harry hadn't even thought about Draco Malfoy much in the past two weeks. After his friends returned it was time for studying gossip and quidditch. "I'm sorry, I just forgot about it. I've been too busy worrying about other things than the fact that a spoiled rich arsehole is in love with me." The words had barley left his mouth and Pansy's hand came across hard on his face.

"Potter you're the spoiled rich areshole." And with that she stalked out of the closet looking defeated and Harry wasn't quite sure but he had thought he saw tears in the dark haired girls' eyes. But then again he wouldn't be about to ever ask her for fear she may rip his head off.

Great. Harry sighed and stepped out of the broom closet rubbing his face, which he was sure had a bright red mark across it. Divination was next and he didn't much fancy dealing with crystal balls and tea cups, so instead of traipsing up stair after stair he headed towards Gryffindor tower. At the portrait of the fat lady he had to stop and wait for her to return from wherever she had gotten off to. She scowled at him disapprovingly, knowing he was ditching classes but let him through anyway. He flung his bag atop his trunk and flopped down on his bed. He decided a small nap couldn't hurt anything and closed his eyes.

"Potter what do you think you're doing?" Professor Moody snapped at him from the doorway of the dormitory. Harry snapped up in bed his mind swirling in fogginess from at least 6 hours of sleep.

"Huh?" Harry asked unintelligently trying to figure out how in the hell he had slept so bloody long. But before he could figure out much of anything Moody had the front of his shirt and was yanking him to his feet and down the stone steps to the common room. "He-hey professor!" Harry complained as the light from the common room hit him and illuminated the faces of all his other house mates.

"Shut your trap Potter you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Moody growled. Harry looked frantically around the room for Ron and Hermione, they may be mad at him for skipping lessons but surly they would try and intervene whatever crazy plan Moody had come up with. He quickly found Ron standing in a corner with Seamus and Dean.

"Help." Harry silently mouthed to him but Ron just shrugged and shook his head.

By that time Moody had successfully managed to drag Harry through to portrait hole despite the fat lady's protest.

"Now Potter, are you going to walk or do I have to drag you the entire way to my office?" Moody let go of Harry's shirt and continued on down the corridor.

"Professor? Um could I by any chance ask what this is about?" Harry asked catching up.

"You'll find out soon enough. But do you think it wise to be skipping my classes Potter?"

"No sir. I just didn't feel good today professor." Harry said keeping confidence in his lie plastered on his face knowing that Moody could see what he was doing behind his back.

"Well perhaps you should go to Madam Pomfery. Because after this you may very well be sicker than ever."

"Professor what do yo-" He was cut off by Moody shoving him through the door to McGonagall's classroom. Inside were four people clearly waiting for his arrival. Cedric Diggory, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape were all standing around McGonagall's desk.

"Ahh awakened from your nap Harry?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry with his eyes sparkling. McGonagall glared silently in Dumbledore's direction before turning to Harry.

"Sit Potter we have things to discuss." Her mouth formed a tight line as she took her seat behind her desk. Harry immediately looked to Dumbledore figuring this had to be about his skipping classes today.

"Look professors I…" for about the third time that day Harry had been interrupted mid-sentence.

"Harry calm down my boy, this is not about what you think it is, however I'm sure when we're done here me and the rest of your professors would love to hear why you skipped classes today." Harry felt his face go red and immediately turned his attention to his hands, in which he noticed he had grabbed the locket when Moody had dragged him from his bed. He quickly wrapped the chain around his wrist so it stayed in place and pulled his sleeve over it hoping the no one else in the room had seen it.

"Potter obviously you know that Mr. Diggory here was chosen to represent Hogwarts in the triwizard tournament." McGonagall started staring at them both intently.

"Yes." Harry answered now utterly confused as to what this was about.

"Well in the last event Mr. Diggory is allowed one person to help him complete this task. And he has decided, that this person is you." Dumbledore finished explaining. Harry didn't know what to do so instead he opted for staring at Cedric with utter shock painted all over his face. He had only met Cedric once and that was at the Quidditch world cup and even then he didn't really talk to him. Sure he knew he was a Hufflepuff and was dating Cho Chang but other than that he didn't really know much else about the guy.

"Really?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yes really." Cedric answered a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. Harry looked back to McGonagall not quite believing his ears. She just nodded at him a sad smile across her mouth.

"Mr. Diggory you may go now. Now that we know Potter isn't going to flip his lip." Snape drawled sneering at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes debating whether or not it would be worth it to flip Snape across the room with his wand. He decided against it though seeing as how many teachers were present and he didn't feel like spending the next three years in detention. Cedric got up and turned to leave but Harry made a grab for his sleeve.

"How am I supposed to help you in all this?" Harry asked, not believing that they would leave him with so little information.

"I guess we'll see on the day of the task." Cedric turned and this time Harry let him go. He was alamost to the door when another question occurred to Harry.

"What is the last task?" Harry asked spinning in his chair to look at Cedric.

"A maze." With that Cedric opened the door and was gone. Harry sat staring at the door like an idiot for a whole two minutes before Snape spoke again.

"Maybe we should get him something for shock Professor." Snape said to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure you don't need some as well Severus? As I recall your class is the only one Mr. Potter here attended today." Dumbledore smiled and Snape shut up and glared at Harry.

"As it may be Potter I would love to hear your reasoning as to why you thought it would be okay to skip the rest of our classes." McGonagall asked her voice stern and Harry knew he was in for it no matter what excuse he used.

"I haven't been sleeping well Professor. I went back to my dormitory and finally got some sleep." Harry managed to mumble out.

"And still you have not slept well telling by those bags under your eyes." Dumbledore stated causing everyone to look towards him. "How about we let young Harry here get back to his cozy bed in Gryffindor tower shall we?" He gave a meaningful stare to every teacher in the room. "Go on Harry, we will see you back in classes tomorrow yes?"

"yes sir." Harry nodded rising from his chair.

"Hold on a minute there Potter." Moody said emerging from his spot in the corner of the room. "You'll be receiving three days of detention from me starting tomorrow night."

"yes sir." Harry looked to the ground and shuffled out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot of the room Harry started to curse Moody and his bloody detentions. Harry was pretty sure some of the paintings would go and tell Moody everything he had just said but at this point Harry was far from caring. All he wanted was a simple fucking life with no one nosing around in it. Just for once. He was fourteen for gods sakes! He was supposed to be out looking at girls and enjoying laughs with Ron and Hermione. Not walled up in detentions worrying about some hell bent dark lord and a spoiled rich prat that was obviously playing some sick joke on him. With that thought he remembered the locket that was attached to his wrist. Because he was angry he tried yanking the chain from his arm with enough force to knock Ron out for a day and a half. But to Harry's dismay the chain wouldn't budge.

"The bloody hell?" Harry stood in the corridor shaking his arm vigorously trying to get the stupid chain to unhook itself. Harry then resorted to his ward. Pointing it at the chain he said the first damaging spell that came to his mind.

"Incendio! Oh ow fuck!" Harry swatted the fire away. "Aguamenti." Harry nearly yelled pointing his wand at his searing flesh. "God that burns."

"Potter, what do you think you're doing cursing and flinging spells in the corridor?" Harry spun on his heel and shoved his soaked wrist into his pants pocket. Staring steadily into the black eyes of the professor he hated most.

"Nothing Professor." Harry lied horribly and he was sure Snape already knew anyways.

"Show me your arm Potter." Harry glared balefully at the man in front of him but obeyed in order to hopefully evade any more detentions that were thrown his way. Snape grabbed his arm and yanked his sleeve up with harsh fingers. "Well, well Potter. In love with a Slytherin are we?" Snape sneered. "My, now what would your father think of that?"

"Don't even start on my father and I am definitely not in love with any Slytherin. In fact it just so happens to be your favorite little arsehole, Malfoy, that seems to be in love with me according to Pansy, Professor. " Snape glared at Harry for a moment before he spoke in such a low growl Harry wasn't sure Snape could even be human to make that noise.

"That is a love locket Potter, one of the most powerful love objects in our world. It only attaches itself to a person like that if the one who activated it is truly in love with any person who puts it on. And cannot be taken off unless the person who activated it does not love you anymore. Potter I suggest that you take great care of Draco's heart."

"But sir he doesn't even know I have it." Harry was about ready to scream. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't.

"Then I also suggest you speak with Miss. Parkinson and prepare yourself for when he does find out." Snape smirked at Harry before turning on his heel and flowing down the corridor.

"There isn't a counter charm or anything for this professor?" Harry called after Snape.

"Good luck Potter." Snape called back as he rounded a corner. Harry couldn't believe it. His day really couldn't get any worse. First Pansy giving him a headache by slapping him across the face, then being told he had no choice but to participate in the triwizard tournament and now he discovered that Draco Malfoy was in fact in love with him and he wasn't able to get the bloody locket off his arm. All he wanted to do was sleep, but first he decided he would find Hermione and ask her for help about the stupid locket.

"Puffy Pluffykins." Harry stated to the fat lady who was attempting her hand at making a house of cards.

"Really?" She asked looking rather annoyed.

"Yes really, now let me in damn it." Harry said agitation high in his voice.

"Oh alright fine." As she swung open her tower of cards fell flat and Harry almost felt sorry for being so mean but he had more important things to think about at the moment.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked as soon as he managed to clamber through the portrait hole.

"C'mon we need to go talk someplace private. Where's Ron?" Harry said in a low voice conscious of all the pairs of eyes hovering on him and Hermione.

"He went off somewhere with Dean and Neville. Harry what's happened to your arm?" Hermione asked worry clear on her brow.

"We have to go." Harry grabbed her arm and tugged her back towards to portrait hole.

"Harry?" Hermione protested as she tried to pull her arm back. "Shush I'll explain when we get to the library." Harry said as he and Hermione got through the hole and into the corridor. He walked briskly and with quick steps he wanted nothing more than to find out how to get this bloody thing off his arm. As the entered the library Harry turned to Hermione who was just a few steps behind. "We have to get it off Hermione." Harry stuck his arm out and pulled up his sleeve revealing the locket and freshly burnt skin. Hermione gasped and reached to take his arm.

"Harry what is it that you have gotten yourself in to time?" She looked to the locket back to Harry's face and back to the locket again.

"Let's move so everyone can't see what we're doing." Harry turned and headed towards one of the more quite areas of the library where it wasn't crowed with studying students. When they found a suitable table Harry seated himself and sigh exasperatedly. "Snape says it's a love locket and can only be removed when bloody Malfoy no longer loves me." Harry stated, he could feel the anger in him rising again at even the mention of the arrogant Slytherin's name. Hermione listened intently as Harry told the story of how he had gotten thee locket and his encounters with pansy and how the bloody thing had come to be attached to his wrist. He left out the part of the triwizarding tournament because he felt he would rather share that when Ron was around.

"Hermione please tell me you know something of what this is and how to get it off my arm. I can't stand the thought of wearing Malfoy's trinket on my arm and having to go to lessons and explain to the rest of Gryffindor house why I wear a Slytherin charm."

"Harry I don't think- I mean I've never even seen… Well I can try and that's all I've got. I'll start finding out as much as I can about it, but for the meantime I think you're either going to have to wear it, or go to Dumbledore."

"Brilliant." Harry scowled unable to even imagine going to Dumbledore about something as idiotic as this. He and Hermione should be able to figure out something on their own. With that Harry stood from the chair he had placed himself in and made to leave.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione called after him.

But Harry wasn't listening. He just wanted to as far away from as everyone as he could possibly get. He didn't know where he was going but his feet just sort of carried him. Before he knew it he was out on the grounds heading towards the lake. He realized that he hadn't sat in his tree for a long while and figured t would be a good place to help him sort through some of his thoughts. He sighed deeply as the sent that always seemed to surround the lake. He made his way through the trees and stared up into the branches of his tree. There were still no leaves on it as snow still covered the ground. As Harry made his way up into the taller branches an image flashed before his eyes. He rested his back against a branch and leaned his head back. Willing the image of blonde hair and silver eyes to go away. Maybe coming to the tree wasn't such a good idea after all considering the fact that all his dreams with the blonde had occurred in this very tree. Harry outwardly sighed and closed his eyes. Wishing for one moment that world would disappear and he could just have a few peaceful moments for himself. He found himself playing with the chain of the locket and was suddenly angry at himself for even touching the thing.

"Harry?" Harry almost toppled from the tree as Hagrid came into view around some trees.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said straightening himself in the tree.

"What're you doin' up there?" Hagrid asked curiously looking at Harry

"Just thinking." Harry replied slipping from his position to drop from the tree.

"It's gettin' dark Harry wouldnt want yer to be caught outside the castle." Hagrid scolded Harry

"Right I'll just be going then. Bye Hagrid." Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back up towards the castle.

"See ya Harry." Harry trudged along unwilling to let his mind wander into thoughts about anything. Even quidditch, because even that brought up the image of Draco Malfoy smirking as he flew around on his fancy broom. Harry scowled at a pile of sand and kicked it as he went by. He finally reached the castle doors and slipped inside just as the final rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky. He made his way back to the common room without being seen by anyone and slipped through the portrait hole only to be greeted by Hermione's smiling face. Harry tried to smile back but it was hard when he felt so miserable.

"Harry I think I may have found something." Harry looked up at her intently waiting for more of an explanation. "The locket is referred to as a verum magicae. There aren't many wizards alive today that know how to create one and even fewer who actually know anything about it. So I was able to find a few books that had some information about it in the ancient magic section." Hermione stated in a rush as if she were scared that Harry would run off again or something.

"That's great Hermione." Harry sighed. "Anything on how to get the bloody thing off?"

"Er- no not yet Harry but I'm working on it." Hermione gave him a sad half smile. Harry knew he would have to wear it to lessons tomorrow and this was all too much for his brain to handle.

"Thanks Hermione. Well I'm going to bed." Sighing heavily Harry trudged up the stairs to his bed, because he was looking down at his feet he ran red first into Ron's chest, who apparently also wasn't paying attention.

"Oh Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you mate. Wanted to know if you would like to play chess with me and Neville?"

"No thanks Ron, I'm heading to bed for the night. You could ask Hermione." Harry suggested to his friend with a half-smile.

" Na I believe she's still cross with me after what happened at the Yule Ball. I've been trying to avoid her." Ron said keeping his voice low and peeking around Harry as if to make sure Hermione wasn't standing behind him ready to jinx the red hair off his head.

"You can't ignore her forever mate, you're going to need help with school work eventually." Harry laughed watched as that realization hit Ron.

"Crap! Harry, I've got a potions essay to finish. I haven't even yet started. Bloody hell, might as well go play kiss up to 'Mione. Ron pouted and Harry laughed as he watched his friend descend the rest of the stone steps.

"Good luck." Harry laughed and climbed the stairs to his nice warm bed. He wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a week. He figured that would give Hermione a chance to get the locket off of his arm.

So with that thought in his mind Harry crawled into bed and proceeded to be unable to fall asleep. By 1 am Harry was a little more than unhappy. He knew tomorrow was going to be terrible and now on top of it all he couldn't even get a good night's rest in order to have some energy to fight through it all. Plus he had double potions again in the morning and he really didn't want to have to face Malfoy. And to make matters worse he had detention as well which he had almost forgotten about. He would have to be sure and make it to defense lessons from now on. At around 2:30 am Harry finally found himself drifting off to sleep listening to the snore of his sleeping house mates.

Morning would come all too soon for Harry though.


	3. Everything Happens in Potion

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own! But J.K.R. does! I just play with her characters and create my own plots for them. **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think yeah? **

* * *

Chapter 3 Everything Happens in Potions

* * *

"Harry wake up mate! We're late! Snape is going to have our heads for this one." Harry started awake to the sound of Ron frantically scurrying about the room trying to gather his things and get dressed all at once.

"Ugh okay." Harry mumbled and crawled out of bed. He was dressed in about two moments flat and proceeded to find his wand and Accio all of his school things onto his bed. He was far from awake and Ron had to shake him again before Harry would move to leave the dormitory.

"Bloody hell why didn't any of the others wake us up? Or why didn't Hermione come and get us. I swear if she gets on us for being late to lessons I am seriously going to flip my lid on her…" Harry just kept walking and pretending to listen as they made their way down to the dungeons. He was exhausted and he really didn't feel up to listening to Ron blab when he knew all too soon he would be listening to Snape yell at them.

Harry braced himself as Ron pushed open the creaking door to the potions room.

"Mr. Weasley, Potter, how nice of you bless us with your presence this morning." Most of the Slytherin class erupted in laughs and giggles. Ron and Harry just glared at the stone tiles on the floor waiting for the rest of the droning lecture that was sure to come. "I'm sure you two have a reasonable explanation for your obvious tardiness." Snape sneered down on them awaiting a reply.

"Sorry professor we overslept." Harry glared back at the slimy man that was hovering about him and turned to nudge Ron forward so they could find seats.

"That will be 30 points from Gryffindor from each of you." Snape sneered even more at the looks of horror on the rest of the Gryffindor's faces, as Harry and Ron looked for any available seats. As they spotted the only two available seats in the whole room both boys turned to each other and their faces drained of all color. There was one seat in the second to last row on the far side of the room, the seat next to it filled with an amused looking Pansy Parkinson. And the other seat in the very front of the far row was next to none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"I suggest you two take your seats before I start handing out detentions." Snape snapped as he turned back to whatever he had been writing on the board.

I'll sit with Parkinson, Ron whispered and took off before Harry could even think of protesting. Harry sighed and made his way over to where Draco sat scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Harry quietly sat down and started pulling out his things hoping to avoid all confrontation with the blonde Slytherin at all. But his mind made an inner mental note 'this is potions, of course you're going to have to talk to him.' Harry turned his attention to the board and started to write down what they were going to be doing today. It was the first time Harry had ever truly cared if he paid attention in this class or not. He knew he didn't want to do anything stupid and give Malfoy even more reason to taunt him. As they finished the notes and Snape started speaking it finally caught up to Harry just exactly what potion they were going to be making and its effects.

Harry dropped his quill as the words "love potion" formed in his head dancing around and around.

"So as you all know, love potions are strictly banned at Hogwarts. Should I catch any of you sneaking any of the potions out of this class room you will be punished severely." Harry couldn't stand this any longer his hand shot in the air with a speed even Hermione would be proud of. "Yes Potter?" Snape looked thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Professor, we aren't actually going to be testing this potion will we?" Snape must have found Harry's horrified expression laughable because his mouth twitched up slightly at the corners.

"Potter if you had held still I was getting there. Yes we will be testing the potion. If you have made it correctly the antidote will work and you will leave this classroom with no side effects. If made incorrectly, well then I wish you the best of luck. Get started. Now!" With that the entire class was moving and fetching ingredients and talking to their partners. Harry had the urge to slam his head on the desk and just sit there for the entire period.

"Do you want to get the ingredients or shall I Potter?" Harry snatched up his notes and headed towards the supply closet where he could see Hermione and Ron arguing.

"Well you could have at least woken us up." Ron pouted and folded his arms across his chest waiting for other people to leave the supply room so he could get in.

"Well excuse me for not being an alarm clock for you two." Hermione said as Harry reached them. "Harry, you're not mad at me too are you?"

"Of course he's mad look who he's got to sit-" Ron stopped talking when Harry shook his head at the brunette girl.

"No 'Mione I'm not." Ron scoffed in disbelief and pushed his way into the supply area. "Don't mind him he's just out of sorts because he missed breakfast and has to make a love potion with Pansy Parkinson." Harry and Hermione both laughed at that and finally reached the shelves as an angry Ron pushed past them his arms full of things and his nose stuck in the air. Harry laughed and turned to his parchment.

Harry quickly found the three Ashwinder eggs, 8 rose thorns, 6 peppermint leaves and a small sash of powered moonstone. When Harry was positive he had everything He made his was back up the front of the room to find Malfoy had everything else ready.

"Took you long enough Potter." Malofy griped taking the thorns and eggs from Harry. Harry opted for saying nothing and decided to read his notes and find out what he should do. He read that he was to slice the mint leaves open. So as he did that Malfoy did the rest and Harry was grateful. Everyone knew Malfoy was a good potions student, maybe even the best. And Harry had never been good at it.

"Coat those in the powered moonstone." Harry jumped when Malfoy talked to him.

"I was getting there." Harry snapped.

"Touchy are we Scarhead?" Malfoy taunted Harry but his usual look of supremacy was nowhere to be found on the blonde's face.

"Why aren't you sitting with Parkinson?" Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity and it got the better of him as he blurted out the question.

"None of your business Potter." Malfoy snapped again. "Can you handle stirring the potion or is even that too difficult?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and traded places with the blonde Slytherin taking the stirring rod and plopping it forcefully into the potion and swirling it around counter clockwise.

"Keep stirring while I add these." Malfoy had been inspecting the leaves Harry had cut and was now carefully putting them one by one into the potion. As the leaves were added the potion changed from a murky liquid to a bright bubbling pink. Harry smiled, it seemed for once he had successfully completed a potion. Harry switched the rotation of his stirring while Malfoy checked his notes and observed the potion.

Just then Snape rose back to the front of the room and called time. A few students groaned and others giggled waiting to try the potion. Harry turned and looked back at Ron. He was slumped on his stool with a look on his face so dark Voldemort would know better than to cross him. In front of their caldron Pansy was desperately trying to figure out what they had done wrong seeing as the color of their potion was a haughty blue and far from pink. Harry sighed and turned back to face his potion feeling sorry for Ron. And then a thought hit him. One of them, either himself or Malfoy, was going to be in love with the other. Harry suddenly wished that something had gone wrong with the potion so it wouldn't work but that didn't seem possible as the potion looked exactly how it was supposed to.

With that Snape had given the order for one Partner to fill a vial and give it to the other to drink. Before Harry could even move Malfoy had his hands on the vial and was filling it with pink liquid.

"No way Malfoy I am not being in love with you." Harry protested.

"Sod off Potter. We made it correctly so you'll only have to suffer a few moments and Snape will give you the antidote." Harry sighed and figured he was right. He took the vial from Malfoy with shaking hands. He suddenly understood why Malfoy had wanted him to be the one to drink the potion. If Malfoy was already in love with him it would have a reverse effect and the antidote wouldn't work. Harry shrugged and tipped back the potion thinking as long as Malfoy kept his bony hands off of him it would be fine. But as he had the potion lifted to his mouth the sleeve to his robe slid down his arm, revealing the golden locket with the Slytherin crest wound tightly around his wrist. Malfoy's eyes went wide and all color drained from his face. Harry, having not realized what had happened set the vial down, and stared at the blonde in front of him. He didn't feel any different but maybe it wasn't an instant potion.

Malfoy whipped around to glare at Pansy. "You!" He shouted and made his way over to the dark haired girl who had lifted her chin and now stood defiantly in front of Malfoy. Harry noticed Ron gagging in the background obviously having just swallowed his potion.

"How could you?" Malfoy yelled terror etched into every line on his face. Harry watched as Pansy wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and whispered into his ear so no one else could hear. That's when it hit Harry. The force of the potion was enough to knock him over. He saw white as the rage swept though him at seeing the Slytherin girl draped around Draco. Harry managed to stay upright as he struggled to find a way to get to Draco. He needed to fling the girl away from his Draco. But Harry didn't get the chance to even move a toe. Draco's body was shaking and all in one swift movement he backed away from her bringing his hand down hard across her face and drawing his wand with the other. She furiously scrambled backwards tears in her eyes an angry mark across her face.

'Serves her right' Harry thought with satisfaction. Blaise quickly went to Pansy and managed to pull her up off the floor.

"Put your wand away foolish boy. Snape stalked up to Draco glaring at him with an anger even Harry hadn't yet been on the other side of. "I suggest you all get back to drinking your potions before it gets too late and I don't have time to hand out the antidote." Snape threatened the entire class "And 20 points from Slytherin." With that Snape backed away from Draco and made his way to the partners that had already taken their potion and was evaluating their situations.

Draco walked back to his place beside Harry but never even glanced at the green eyes boy. His voice was as cold as ice when he finally did speak to Harry. "Did it work?" harry had been thinking that very same question. He couldn't tell if it had or not. Harry didn't _feel_ like he was in love with Draco, but the thought no longer disgusted him as it had before. And he still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't want pansy hanging on to Draco like that. And where in the bloody hell did that blind rage come from? Harry sat in silence completely forgetting to answer Draco's question but instead asked one of his own.

"Why did you get so mad at her?" Harry dared to look at the slithering sitting next to him and realized that the color still hadn't returned to the blondes face. What he wasn't expecting however was when Draco turned to him glaring at him with stone gray eyes. But Harry noticed there was fire burning behind them. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and yanked up the sleeve. This time Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared from the locket wrapped around his wrist to the plae boy holding his arm.

"I trusted her." Draco spat and threw Harry's arm back at him almost knocking him backwards off the stool.

Harry growled at the boy and shook his head. "You're an idiot." Draco didn't get to reply and ask why potter thought that because just then Snape walked up to where Harry and Draco sat.

"One of you took the potion I presume?" Snape asked looking to each boy.

"Yeah I did. But I don't think it worked professor." Snape was inspecting the rest of their potion.

"In what direction did you stir this potion Potter and how many times?" Draco groaned and put his head in his hands and Harry shrugged not realizing it was a huge mistake.

"I dunno Professor? I started counter clockwise but then switched when Draco added the leaves. And I have no idea how many times." Both Snape and Draco raised eyebrows at him when he used Draco's first name.

"Potter you should take more care when making potions such as these. What you and mister Malfoy here have managed to create is the emotions elixir." Draco dropped his head to the wooden surface of the table with a loud thud and Harry just sat staring at Snape dumbfounded. "All of your emotions towards Mr. Malfoy have been brought forth to your knowledge. Whether or not you knew they were there or not before you now know it. All of your true feelings for him have come to the surface. As it is there is no antidote to this potion and there is no telling how long the effects will last. That depends on how long you stirred it." Snape smirked and swept away from the table.

This time Harry groaned and slammed his ead to the desk. This was all so bloody confusing. So now his _true_ feelings for Malfoy were making themselves known? Then that meant that Harry didn't even hate him, not in the slightest. 'This is going to be bloody annoying' Harry thought silently to himself. 'Oh well better make the best of it then.'

Harry slowly straightened himself and looked over to find Draco staring at him.

"Well…" Harry started off not really knowing what to say. So instead he stuck his hand out between them just as Draco had done so many years ago. "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort Malfoy" Harry smirked and nodded his head towards the back of the room where Pansy sat arguing with Ron and Snape. Draco's eyes widened at the use of his own words and Harry continued. "I can help you there." Harry smiled as Draco took his hand and grasped it hard. They both heard the collective gasps from their classmates. It was, as far as anyone knew, the first time the two had touched without throwing a punch or a spell. Draco's smile matched Harrys as Snape dismissed them from the period. Harry quickly gathered his things and made his way out the door with a sick looking Ron and a stunned looking Hermione.

"So what happened to you Ron?" Harry asked as they made their way up the steps to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I have never wanted to kill someone as much as I wanted to kill pig face in there. And what's worse I can't get her out of my bloody head. One second I love her then next I hate, and then envy and longing and desire and sourness. I can't decide! It's like I'm a bloody girl!" Harry and Hermione both had a laugh at that one. "Snape says it will wear off in a day or so but I don't think I'll live having to see he in almost every class, hallway and meals. Ron swore as they came up to the stair case that would lead them to class when none other but Pansy herself showed up in front of them. Ron groaned and made to slip the other direction but Hermmione caught his arm and dragged him closer. He protested loudly but Hermione made her point by telling him he couldn't be late for another class.

As they reached the Slytherin she stuck her tongue out at Ron who growled in response and then turned her attention to Harry. "Can I have a word Potter?"

Harry nodded and turned to his friends. "You guys go on. I won't be late I promise 'Mione." He added when he caught Hermione's disapproving look. He then turned back to face Pansy.

"Potter what the hell happened?" Pansy demanded.

"Uhm, I took the potion, he saw the locket, freaked out on you, Snape told us what the potion does and now I don't hate him anymore?" Harry finished in a rush not wanting to be late for class and started edging hi way towards to door. Pansy followed a stunned look on her face.

"So he isn't mad with you?" She asked a disbelieving look covering her face.

"No? Yes? I dunno really. We haven't talked. Harry shrugged his hand on the handle of the door about to go in when Pansy's next words hit him.

"Sit with him." Pansy pushed past him and into the class room without a further word. He follwerd her in just as Moody brought the class together. Harry watched as Pansy strode over and plopped down next to a scared looking Ron. Ron turned to Harry and he just shrugged and shook his head looking for the blonde. With halfhearted disappointment he noticed that he wasn't in the room. Harry frowned and sat at the only empty desk in the room. Leaving only one available seat Harry noted. At least if the blonde did show up he would have no choice but to sit with Harry.

Twenty minutes later the door slowly creaked open and the Slytherin in question slipped through the door. Harry watched as the entire classed turned their attention to him just as Moody made his way to him.

"Where have you been boy?" Moody asked eyeing the blonde up and down.

"Sorry Professor I had forgotten my book in my dormitory and went to get it." Draco said looking defiantly at the professor standing in front of him.

"Sit. Two days detention for your tardiness." Draco didn't protest and instead made his way over to the empty seat next to Harry.

"What are we working on?" Draco asked taking things out of his bag and refusing to look at Harry.

"We've just been assigned two rolls of parchment on the different kinds of spells that could be used to defend from jinxes. Draco didn't reply and started taking notes from the board. Harry stared at him wondering how on earth he was going to talk to Draco about the stupid locket. "Can I talk to you?" Harry started suddenly very nervous and he had no idea why.

"No I'm working. Something you should probably start doing soon Potter." Draco never faltered in his furious scribbling and continued to work.

"Uhm, but?" Harry started again.

"No!" Draco said again with venom to his voice that made Harry shut up for the rest of the period. Harry couldn't concentrate though throughout the entire lesson. His mind was always somewhere else. The tournament, Draco, homework, Draco, the locket, Draco, Draco, Draco. He sighed and rested his head in his hands willing his building headache to go away. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken hard into consciousness.

"Wake up you idiot." Harry opened his eyes to meet bright silver ones staring at him intently. He gasped and shook his head when he realized those were the same eyes he was seeing in the dream just seconds ago falling from an icy tree. Harry had the sudden urge to leap forward and hug the blonde and make all of his pain go away. But reality caught up with him and he realized it was only a dream and Draco might not even have any real pain. But something told him that the dream was more the way of things.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter." Harry groaned and landed his head back on the desk with a thud. The rest of the Gryffindor's were yelling at him to make sure he got no more points taken today. Forty was quite enough. Harry propped his head up on his arm and continued to doodle aimlessly on his paper he was supposed to be writing and essay on.

"I really wish you would quit falling out of trees." Harry stated as he got up to leave the room when they were dismissed. Draco turned to look at him with questioning eyes but Harry didn't see, he was already half way out the door after Ron and Hermione when Moody called out to him.

"Mr. Potter. Don't forget I'll be seeing you and Mr. Malfoy back here tonight." Harry nodded "And don't be late or it will result in more detentions!" Moody yelled after the teen as the door closed behind him.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah I suppose I'm just really stressed out is all." Harry sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well at least you can sleep in Binns' class mate. He would never notice." Harry nodded in agreement with Ron's suggestion which both got them bonks on the head from Hermione.

"Just kidding." Both boys mumbled at the same time. Harry had managed to survive history of magic class and half way through charms before anything else happened to him, which to Harry was an amazing accomplishment. But seeing as he was paired up with Neville he hadn't expected his luck to last much longer. Which it didn't.

They were supposed to be practicing a hair growth spell on their partners, but Harry's hair never got the chance to grow. Instead Neville accidently spelled Harry's hair with bright green and white streaks all over. Everyone laughed at him. Especially the Hufflepuffs who thought Neville was just brilliant. Harry couldn't take much more and after hearing Flitwick assure him it would fade but not before dinner where the entire school would see him, Harry stormed out of the class room and up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry flopped on the sofa in front the fire and closed his eyes. Even watching Draco fall from a tree over and over again was better than being stuck in reality. And with that Harry shut his eyes to the world and took a nice warm nap. Only to be awoke about a half an hour later by noisy Gryffindor's dropping off their things before lunch. Hermione and Ron came over to where Harry was pulling himself into a sitting position on the sofa.

"Want to go have lunch mate? I'm starved." Ron announced

"You're always starving." Hermione countered looking from one boy to the other. "Your hair really doesn't look that bad Harry. If you were in Slytherin that is." Hermione gave him a small half smile and they all stood up to leave for lunch. Harry was quite reluctant but he decided to go anyway plus his stomach was growling angrily anyways.

They hadn't gotten two steps away from the portrait of the fat lady when they ran into Neville himself.

"Harry I really am sorry." Neville started what was sure to be a long and whiny apology. Harry cut him off though before it got too far to stop.

"Neville it's okay it'll be gone after dinner and all will be fine I promise. So don't worry about it okay?" Harry turned and headed back to the great hall. He knew what he said to Neville had been a lie everything wasn't okay but he didn't want to listen to the boy ramble about how sorry he was. As they made their way down to the great hall Harry got even more stares than he usually did. But he managed to get some laughs out of the entire walk because every time the tri walked past a group of Slytherin's the looks on their faces made it all okay. But as they pushed open the door to the great hall all three of them held their breath for any negative reactions.

Harry purposely avoided looking at the Slytherin table. He knew they were all glaring at him through and word quickly flew around the tables about what had happened but some people thought it was all just a prank and even some of the Gryffindor's glared as Harry made his way out of the hall, apparently they were under the impression that Harry had turned traitor on his own house. Harry sighed and made his way back to the tower to grab his bag before his afternoon classes started. Luckily the rest of the day flew by uneventfully. Although Harry's hair still hadn't faded by the time he went to dinner and he was starting to get worried about it. But he made himself focus and eat something before his dreadful detention with Moody.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? Kay thanks!**


	4. Denial

**A/N: Hiii everyone sorry this chapter took so long to get out. There is going to be a delay with the next one as well seeing as I need to get everything together for this story and get it back on the track I want it on. I mean don't get me wrong I love this story but I kinda messed it up a little. But anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Just a quick question.. Could anyone care to tell me what in the would a beta is? I keep seeing other authors talk about it and I don't understand. Thanks in advance. **

**And I thank everyone for the reviews that have been sent in so far!**

**Lots of love! ~Kyo **

Denial

Harry trudged up the stairs from the great hall towards Moody's class room. He couldn't believe he had got two whole weeks of this torture to look forward to. Draco only had two days. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his already messy hair, which still to his displeasure was still green and white. He stood in front of the classroom door and just stared at it hating the fact that he would have to go inside in a matter of minutes. A voice from behind him shook him out of his revere and he spun around and came nose to nose with Malfoy.

"Are you just going to stand there Potter or are you going to go in sometime soon. Or if you choose not to go in could you at least move so I can go in?" Harry hadn't realized the blonde was behind him so when he found himself nose to nose with Draco, Harry instinctively took a step backwards. But to his dismay the blonde stepped with him, backing Harry up against the door. Harry's mouth went dry and he didn't know what to say so instead he chose to glare at the knot of Draco's tie which hung loosely around his neck.

"We should go in." Harry finally managed as he quickly spun for the second time but this time to face the door and pull it open.

"About time you two arrived." Snapped Moody from the front of the room. "What were you doing snogging in the hallways?" Moody smirked at Harry's obvious discomfort. He could feel the flush rise up the back of his neck and reach his face. "You two will be writing lines for me tonight. Two hours. Potter you will write 'Don't skip class' and Malfoy you will write 'Don't be late to class' for the entire two hours. Now I have to go meet Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the professors outside. Continue working, and if you should get out of line I will know." Moody pointed to his eye that was swiveling around and stalked out the door, his wood leg clanking along the stone tiles.

Harry sighed and choose a desk to right and began pulling out parchment, ink and a quill. He popped the lid off the ink and was about ready to get to work when he noticed that Draco hadn't moved and was staring at him.

"Need something?" Harry dared to look at the blonde and almost wished he hadn't. Draco was leaning up against one of the desks in the room, his arms folded across his chest, silver blue eyes staring daggers into Harry. Harry quickly looked away and back to his paper.

"When did she give it to you?" Draco suddenly asked as he made his way to the empty seat next to Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry began to write his lines trying not to look at the Slytherin Prince who was now sitting on his right watching him intently.

"Honestly Potter have you no brains at all?" Draco sighed and reached across Harry to grab his left arm and pull it towards him.

"Apparently not." Harry mumbled as he now realized what Draco was talking about. He let Draco pull the sleeve of his robe up to reveal the locket which shone brightly in contrast to the dimly lit classroom.

"I never meant for you to get it. I never meant for you to ever find out. I figured if I gave it to Pansy my feelings about you would die out and I could go about loving her like I'm supposed to. But I guess she already knew. So again, when did she give it to you?" The rush of information had Harry's head spinning.

"Christmas, she had it wrapped up in a little box with a note saying to meet her in the owlery that night. So being the curious Gryffindor I am, I went." Harry said.

"You weren't afraid of getting hexed to pieces or something?" Draco asked eyeing Harry doubtfully.

"I figured if she was going to do something the locket would have been cursed or the box would have blown up, something. I wasn't expecting what she told me though. She told me about how you had given it to her but she knew you didn't really love her that you loved me. Then she told me I should wear it so you could see it.

"But I didn't. I hadn't even planned on ever wearing it. That made her furious. But one day I had it out, just to look at it, and then I got pulled from my dorm by Moody and didn't have time to put it away so I wrapped it around my wrist and that's where it stayed."

"I see." Draco still had a hold of Harry's wrist and was holding on to it like he would disappear or something. "So you didn't believe her?" Draco asked, Harry could feel the pain that rimmed his voice.

"No I didn't. I thought it was all some sick joke you Slytherin's had made up. But then it attached itself to me and Snape explained what it was."

"Wait Snape saw it?" Draco interrupted and groaned when Harry nodded his head. "I am dead. I am so dead. What did he say about it?"

"He just laughed at me and, he, he told me to take care of your heart." Draco gave a halfhearted laugh and stared down at his own blank parchment. They sat in silence for the next half hour before either of them said anything.

"I thought your hair was supposed to be back to normal by now." Draco said observing Harrys hair.

"It's not normal yet?" Harry nearly yelled running his hands through his already messy head of hair.

"Here stop." Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands in an effort to make him stop the assault on his hair and drew his wand with the other hand. Harry instantly flinched backward and made to reach for his wand when Draco spoke. "I'm just going to fix your hair Potter."

"Yeah well excuse me for being worried about you having your wand pointed at my face." Draco just rolled his eyes as he muttered a spell to dye Harry's hair back to its normal black color.

"Uhm, thankns I suppose." Harry ran another hand through his hair as if he could feel what color it was by touching it. Draco didn't answer but kept on writing his lines. The two hours were almost over before Harry spoke again.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked seriously.

"About?" Draco never even stopped his writing.

"The locket. How do we get it off of me?" Harry explained with an exasperated sigh.

"We don't." Draco stated coolly and Harry just stared at him unbelieving what his ears were telling him.

"What do you mean we don't?" Harry asked gathering his things as the two hours were up and he briefly wondered where Moody was.

"I mean just that Potter. I won't stop loving you anytime soon so get used to the bloody thing." Draco said haughtily standing up and facing the door to leave.

"Why not? What did I ever do to get your attention? Like you said before why can't you just love Pansy and not me?" Something in Draco snapped because he dropped his bag and turned to face Harry head on.

"I cannot love her Potter she is not my type and I will not stop loving you ever so get used to it. The second I saw you in that blasted robe shop I wanted you. For this bloody long potter I have wanted you and you weren't even within reach. Yet I loved you. You think I'm going to give up now? When now I actually have your attention? No. Not now not ever." For the second time that night Harry found himself backed up to a solid surface by Draco Malfoy. Harry glared at Draco and meant to grab for his wand but was cut off by Draco grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Harry struggled against the taller boys hold but couldn't break free.

"No Potter. Not until you understand." Harry had just enough time to realize what was happening before Draco's mouth was on his. Harry didn't expect this from the blonde, if he expected anything. But even more so is he didn't expect the reaction from himself. Draco pulled back almost instantly and Harry made a noise protesting. Harry quickly tried to cover the sound with a cough but Draco had heard and was smirking down at him.

"Enjoy that Potter?" Harry didn't have time to answer, because in a second flat Draco's mouth was back and Harry was kissing him back this time. He didn't understand why but all he knew was this was right and nothing anyone said could prove it wrong. Draco let go of Harry's wrists only to place his hands on his waist in order to keep Harry pinned to the wall. Harry let his arms fall around the shoulders of the boy in front of him without ever breaking the kiss. When the finally came up for air both boys were panting hard and neither knew where to go from there.

"We should go before Moody catches us like this." Harry finally said pushing against Draco with his hands. Draco grabbed them and held them there.

"Let him." He murmured trailing kisses down the side of Harry's face. Harry couldn't find words, just the smell of the blonde was intoxicating him and he couldn't find the will to push him away.

Finally Draco seemed to understand the consequences if they were caught so he took a step back and released Harry's hands. Both boys turned and headed out the door. Harry stopped and turned towards Draco who was headed towards the staircase.

"You love me." Harry stated it, it wasn't a question to him anymore.

"Yes." Draco said matter of factly without turning to face the Gryffindor.

"Why?" Harry asked taking a step closer to the blonde.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. If I remember correctly we both still have detention? Am I right?" With this the blonde turned and gave Harry a genuine smile and then proceeded to make his way down the staircase. Harry stood watching him for a moment before heading up the many flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower.

As he made his way into the common room he scanned it for Hermione. She and Ron were sitting in front of the fire with rolls of parchment and books lying in front of them. Harry sat down on the floor opposite the side Ron was on and started pulling his homework from his bag.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked without looking up from the book she was scanning.

"Fine just had to do lines about how I'm not going to ditch class anymore." Ron laughed and Harry couldn't help but join in. Hermione gave them both stern looks and snapped her book shut.

"You most certainly will not be skipping anymore classes. Harry exams are coming up you need to be ready for them."

"I will be Hermione don't worry." Harry looked down at the essay he was trying to write. But Hermione didn't seem to want to give up the subject.

"Harry with everything that's going on you have to focus. I mean the locket, the tournament and exams. It's nothing to take lightly Harry." Ron looked up from his parchment that he was doodling on to stare at Harry.

"What's she on about Harry?" Ron asked looking at them both in turn.

"Cedric asked me to be his partner in the final task and- Hang on! Hermione how did you know about that?" Harry asked looking at her intently.

"I- Uh- Well I found out about it from Krum." A red flush was rising in the brunettes face and she quickly looked down at her notes.

"I see… But yeah anyway no big deal about that really and then this locket-" Harry paused and held up his wrist for Ron to see. "Is a declaration of love that I am unable to get rid of." Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to tell Ron that the locket was from Draco.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked

"Idunno." Harry quickly lied and looked to Hermione in order to tell her not to tell on him. She sighed and shook her head but didn't say anything more on the subject. "But I promise you Hermione I am focusing and I will be ready for exams." Harry reassured his friend. She looked at him doubtfully but answered him anyway.

"Alright Harry I believe you, just promise me you'll be careful?

"I promise." With that Harry stood up repacking his half-finished essay into his bag. "I'm going to head to bed now. That detention tired me out." Harry didn't exactly lie to his friends but he was tired and really just wanted to sleep and think about what had happened with Draco.

"I'll go with you." Ron added hopefully in a desperate haste to get away from Hermione's study session.

"Oh no you will not Ronald Weasley. At least Harry wrote half his essay, you barley have two words." Harry gave his ginger friend and apologetic look and headed for the stairs towards the boys dorm. He laughed at his fiends arguing about whether two words were sufficient work or not.

With an exasperated sigh Harry flopped down on his bed not bothering to pull the covers down or get undressed. Within about five minutes the Dark haired Gryffindor was fast asleep. And this time his dream was entirely different.

The blonde figure stared at him from his perch in the tree which was slowly gaining leaves. It was no longer covered in snow and ice and Harry quickly noted that the boy in the tree wasn't shivering or wrapped in a cloak. But his face still had tear stains running down them. As Harry processed this he began to climb the tree to reach the boy.

As he slid next to him Harry didn't know what to say. It was different this time he was sure of it. He turned his head to look at the blonde sitting near him. In return the boy gave him a small but sad smile. But he wasn't looking at Harry's face his mercury gaze was focused on the locket wrapped to Harry's wrist. Harry followed the gaze and offered his hand to Draco. As Draco took Harry's hand a burning sensation ran through his entire body and quickly jerked his hand back.

"You can't love me. I am no good for you Harry." Draco's voice was soft and thick laden with tears. He cupped Harry's face with his hand and the same burning sensation filled Harry as the hand was taken back and Draco shoved himself backward from the tree.

"NO!" Harry screamed in protest but he was too late and couldn't grab the blonde.

As Harry was about to jump from the tree the dream changed and Harry realized he was deep under the surface of the black lake. Harry swam aimlessly he couldn't figure out which way was up, everything was so dark. He had just opened his mouth to scream when a familiar head of hair flashed through the seaweeds in front of him. Harry made his way quickly, pushing through the dark green strips of leaves until he came out facing a huge underwater castle and Draco, tied to a wooden post just fifty yards off. Harry realized then that he must be in the Tri-Wizard tournament. One thought was filling his mind. He had to get Draco to the surface. He swam as quickly as he possibly could. As he neared the blonde it was obvious he had been underwater for quite some time. Harry tugged at the ropes that bound Draco and had them quickly undone. He grabbed ahold of the blonde boys' waist and started tugging him towards the surface. As they broke the surface Draco flung his eyes open and was gasping for breath. He turned his gaze towards Harry and sliver met green and the dream changed again.

They were standing in what appeared to be an empty class room. Harry turned toward the blonde on his left and his breath quickly left him. He didn't think any human could possibly be so beautiful, especially not Malfoy. But that wasn't what caught Harry's eye. The boy in front of him was cracking. Long slender blue lines were contorting his features, making him look as though he were made of stone and had just fallen from a terrible height. Harry didn't know what to do. He frantically put his hand to Draco's face in attempts to possibly stop the cracks from spreading. But Draco just gave him a sad smile.

"Help me Harry." Harry meant to say that he would but it came out as a muffled sob, he hadn't realized tears were coming down his face. With that Draco shattered into dust in Harry's hand. Harry screamed in denial, wanting the boy back together again, but he couldn't move. The scene blurred and Harry kept sobbing Draco's name over and over not even aware of his house mates watching him with weary eyes, or the fact that Ron was shaking him into consciousness. But Harry finally did come around and with a startled gasp looked up to his best friends worried face.

"Harry, we thought you were having a fit or something mate. Are you okay? We should be getting ready soon classes start in 45 minutes." Ron eyed Harry with a look of deep concern. The othe occupants of the room were gone now. Either to the showers or down to breakfast, Harry didn't really care but was glad for the privacy after such a horrible dream.

"I'm fine Ron thank you." Harry nodded to his best friend and slowly stood stretching out his limbs, and wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Ron asked from across the room while pulling his robes across his broad shoulders.

"No, it wasn't anything important." Harry knelt down in front of his trunk idly digging through it looking for a clean shit to wear.

"So crying and screaming 'Draco, Draco' isn't important mate?" Ron had finished dressing and had gathered his things and was sitting on the foot of his bed facing Harry waiting for an explanation.

"I actually said his name? Harry asked bewildered. He had never sleep talked before and he couldn't understand why he would start now. He pulled his night shirt over his head and pulled on his last clean T-shirt.

"Yeah, the locket, it's from him isn't it? Hermione won't tell me but I had my suspicions." Ron was now turning a lovely shade of red. The sight almost made Harry laugh out loud but instead he turned away from Ron and pulled on a pair of pants and a white button up shirt. "I never would have thought Malfoy to ever be bent. The way he's always all over Parkinson and whatnot." Harry half laughed at this thought as he remembered the potions lesson.

"Yeah extremely shocking." Harry said as he gathered all of his things.

"You know we could have a hell of a time bashing him for this. I mean after all the bloody jokes he's made to you and me he kind of deserves it." Harry couldn't tell what exactly Ron was thinking but he could see a plan forming in his eyes. For whatever reason Harry felt compelled to stop whatever thoughts Ron was having.

"Ron leave him alone please." Harry had meant to say nonchalantly but it came out sounding more like a plea. Ron looked over at his best friend in disbelief.

"Oh come on Harry, just a small little joke? You know he deserves it." Ron had intended to go father with his statement but the glare he was receiving from Harry stopped him short. "Harry you cant tell me you're in love with him too?" Harry shook his head frantically, appalled that Ron could even come to that conclusion.

"Gods no, Ron. I just don't want to start any trouble with him until I get this bloody thing sorted out." Harry held up his arm as evidence.

"Those things aren't a joke Harry, I would know. Fred gave one to George for his sixteenth birthday. But the thing is they didn't really know what they were doing and George is still stuck wearing it. Mum and Dad did extensive research on how to take them off but they still haven't found anything." Harry groaned loudly as they made their way into the common room. It was mostly empty seeing as classes started in 20 minutes.

"You two better hurry up or you won't have time to eat." Hermione called to them from the portrait hole. With that thought in his mind Ron quickly ran to catch up to Hermione, the issue of Malfoy and the locket dropped.

One word kept circulating in Harry's mind though and he could find the will to go and eat breakfast.

"You two go ahead, I'll meet you in potions I left my book in my trunk." Harry called after them. They both turned to look at him but he waved them on and they soon disappeared down the staircase.

Harry had indeed not forgotten his book at all but simply wanted time alone to think. '_bent_' Ron had said. At any other moment Harry would have laughed with Ron and said a man would have to be crazy to not want women. But then he thought back to what had happened the night before. Harry sighed and headed down toward the dungeons. Could Harry be bent as Ron had said? No. Harry slammed the thought firmly down in the back of his brain and was even angry at himself for thinking such stupid thoughts. He should be worried about school and the stupid maze Cedric had wanted him to help out with. '_I am not gay. I do not like Draco Malfoy. I will put a stop to this once and for all.' _Harry approved of this new revelation of his and decided he would not think of Malfoy anymore. And that night in detention he would make his feelings loud and clear. He wasn't even sure why he had let Malfoy do what he did anyways.

With that final thought still ringing in his head he made his way down the last flight of stairs to the dungeon classroom that he had come to hate so much. He had thought to himself on more than one occasion that he would probably be and alright potion student if he didn't have to worry about Snape breathing down his neck every ten seconds and criticizing every move he made. But there was nothing he could do that would change that so he pushed open the door and quickly scanned the room for Ron or Hermione. He found Hermione only a few desks away from where he stood and made his way to her. But not before he spotted the blonde in the very front row on the far side of the room. Harry told himself not to look again but the first image of Draco was already printed in his mind. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and spent every day crying. Harry also noticed that deep purple bruises lined his wrists where his robes didn't quite cover.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said to the brown haired girl. He sat down next to her and stated to pull things from his bag.

"Harry, why did you tell Ron?" Hermione looked at Harry now with a sad worried expression plastered to her face.

"What do you mean? I didn't. He figured it out. I guess I sort of talked in my sleep last night." Harry looked around the classroom hoping to spot Ron somewhere. "Why Hermione what did he do?"

The girl just shook her head and nodded to where Malfoy sat all alone. "Ron, Dean and Shemus made a joke of him in front of everyone at breakfast. Of course he denied it, but even his own house turned against him. Blaise, Pansy all of them. He ended up storming out. Some people say his father met him on the grounds after hearing the news. But no one knows for sure what exactly happened."

"Well he sort of deserved it." Harry quoted Ron form earlier this morning. "I mean after all he's done to us Hermione, he deserves a taste of his own medicine."

"Harry! How can you say that! I thought you, I thought you loved him too." Hermione avoided looking at Harry directly as she said this. Harry was astounded.

"Hermione, no. Absolutely not! How could I ever love him? Not only is he on the wrong side but he's male Hermione! Male. I don't go that way. I never have and I never will." Hermione just shook her head sadly and turned away from him.


	5. NOTICE:3

NOTICE.

Hey everyone this isn't going to be a chapter but it is just a notice saying that I am not giving up on the story I just need to get everything in the story straight and it all sorted out before I continue because I messed up where I wanted to go with the story and I'm making the plot changes and such. I'm not changing the chapters before this but I have to make the ones ahead of it the way I want them… I shall try and not get so off track. Again. My sincerest apologies to all who have found an interest in my work. Also I need your opinions on something my lovely readers. Should I write some drapple one shots just to keep you all interested? Or let me know what other ships would you want? I could also make them personalized if you would want? Just let me know lovelies. :3

I love you all honestly.

Thank you for putting up with me.

~ Kyo Hinamoto


	6. Reaching for Hope

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for not updating for so long! I have a lot of shutffgoing on right now. Also this chapter is SHORT. BUT it has a ton of info packed into it and it is meant to be like a bridge to the next chapter and where that's going. So yeah I hope you like this and please don't kill me because of this chapter it isn't a happy one but t was nessicary. **

_Review are nice! Please and thank you! ~Kyo_

_I dont own anything but the plot all else belongs to J.K. Rolwing! _

* * *

_Chapter 5: Reaching for Hope_

* * *

Draco was completely minding his own business when the bloody Weasley's voice began to grow louder with each word. He turned to Pansy to make a rude comment about the obnoxious boy just when his name reached his ears. Draco turned to glare at the orange haired freckled mess and his posy of haughty Gryffindors.

"What's that Weasley? Crying about how you wish you could have a life as great as mine." Draco stood and faced the boy, a confident smirk plastered on his face. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the mudblood was trying desperately to shut the stupid boy up. But even more than that Draco noticed that Potter wasn't at Gryffindor table, or anywhere in the hall for that matter. Draco could have never guessed the next words that would come out of the Weasels' mouth.

"Not at all Malfoy, just discussing how bent you really are." It was a lucky thing that Draco was as pale as he was because had he not been everyone in the great hall would have noticed all the color draining from his face at the word bent. It was also a good thing Draco was an amazing actor.

"I'm sorry Weasley but I had always assumed that would be you." With this the redheaded boy's face matched his hair. At this moment he turned and bent to kiss Pansy on the lips purely just for show. He hated doing it but to keep his secret he felt it necessary. When the kiss ended she gave him a narrowed glance that only someone who had known her as long as Draco had would be able to catch. But nonetheless she rose and took his outstretched hand. This time Draco made his voice too loud on purpose. "Come on love, we have classes to get to" He placed another peck on her cheek and they were turning to leave when the damned boy spoke up again.

_He just can't keep quiet can he? _Draco asked himself

"Harry told us Malfoy, about the locket. I knew what it was from the start. A _love_ locket Malfoy. You gave Harry a love locket!" Now it was Weasels' turn to smirk.

In a moment of desperation Draco shouted back. "No! It wasn't me!" But that was all the conformation the freckled faced boy needed.

"Maybe you didn't but someone gave it to him for you." The boy standing to the side of Weasley said.

"You of all people in love with Harry Potter? It's utterly impossible you know that right ferret?" The other male backing up Weasley said.

Draco was close to tears. He knew just how impossible it was but he didn't need the whole school telling him that. And just what would happen if his father had heard about this? Just as Draco thought this he saw at least three owls leave the great hall with letters. Fear spiked through him as each one sailed through the same window. He could hear the angry whispers and shouts from his own table. A Slytherin male gay? That was not only wrong but most every Slytherin and their families saw it punishable by death. Draco knew he had to get out of there and fast. He had to go to Snape and try to figure something out. But before Draco had taken three steps to leave the great hall his father's eagle owl was swooping down upon him. He suppressed tears as he untied the letter from the owl's leg. Draco cringed as he read his father's handwriting.

_I will be outside Hogwarts on the grounds by the lake in two minutes. _

It was plain and simple yet terrifying nonetheless. Draco knew he had no option and he would have to go alone. He knew his father only ever made it on to Hogwarts grounds in order to punish Draco. Of course the headmaster would know what was happening but when his father had originally started demanding entrance to the grounds Draco had begged Dumbledore not to interfere. Draco knew if he did the punishments would only be worse when he went home for holiday. Luckily Dumbledore understood that. So Draco snatched his book bag and headed to the door. Not without hearing the five words he had never wanted to admit to himself.

"He will never love you." This voice came from his own house and he was sure it was either Blaise or Theo but he didn't care enough to look back and see who it really was. With that the stormed through the doors and out through the entrance hall and onto the grounds.

He was terrified. He didn't know what his father was going to do but he knew it wasn't going to end well. He made it to the lake but not before he noticed his father standing off to the far side. Draco clenched his fists and made his way over to his father quietly. Once he stood next to his father he spoke.

"Hello father." The words had barely left Draco's mouth before his father's wand was pointed at his face. Draco flinched but never looked away. He knew what was coming and it had happened so many times he didn't even fear it now. As the spell slipped past his father's lips Draco hut his eyes and waited for the onslaught on pain.

Draco felt himself hit the floor and heard his own screaming before he truly felt the pain. Every inch of his body begged for it to stop. Draco forced his mind to stay blank but couldn't stop himself before he wished Potter or Dumbledore or even Snape would come save him.

The pain stopped for a brief moment before it started again. This was one of his father's favorite tricks to play on people. Take the pain away for a brief moment before it redoubled his efforts. This happened often with Draco but it never ceased to shock him when it happened. The pain endeared for the better part of ten minutes before the spell ceased and Draco was able to breathe. He curled onto his side gasping for air which only landed him a mouthful of dirt. Tears were streaming down his face and he knew he would get it or that too. Lucius had taken hold of Draco's hair and was yanking him sharply upwards.

"Stand up you insolent brat." His father spat at him and Draco struggled to do as he was told. He had just managed to stay upright when his father's hand came across and hit him hard across the face. Draco stumbled and lost his footing falling back into the dirt once more. He couldn't believe his father had just done that. Draco was used to curse after curse for punishment but he had never been physically abused by his father at least. His mother hit him across the face countless times but his father had always been above the muggle form of discipline. The shock hurt more than the hand and tears began to fight their way back into Draco's eyes. He knew his father must be beyond angry if he was resorting to this sort of violence.

Draco stumbled to his feet once more and attempted to look his father square in the face but found he couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Be sure Draco," His father spoke in a dangerously low voice as he stepped closer to Draco. "That if you were not my only son I would have no regrets as to killing you. Right here and right now."

Draco brought in a staggered breath and nodded his head slightly.

"Now you will fix this, my son, or I I'll have no choice but to harm into being straight and normal again. No son of mine is going to be in love with the enemy." Draco nodded again the tears flowing freely down his face at this point. He knew from the beginning, when he was eleven that Harry would always be out of reach for him but that didn't stop his childish hoping. Another smack was delivered across his face and this time Draco didn't have the will to stand in front of his father again. The curse was delivered again and much more forcefully this time. Throughout all the pain Draco could feel himself flaing about n the ground and when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse he felt his left wrist connect with a nearby tree with a sickening crack. When the curse lifted Draco opened his eyes and looked around to find his father gone. The thought made him smile. So the worst was over, Draco thought until he tried to pull himself upright. His arm burned and Draco cried out. He had broken bones before but this was worse when it was doubled with the pain from the crucio he had just received.

He held his arm to his chest and managed to stand. Hot, fresh tears were steadily making their way down his face as it hurt to breathe and gathered up his school bag and found his wand which had flown three meters from where he was currently standing. His father had probably made sure of that. As he slowly made his way back to the castle he checked the time. First class had already begun so he would be safe getting back in being unseen. Once inside the castle Draco knew who he had to go see. He rounded the corner and made his way to where Dumbledore's office was.

He muttered the password quietly, for it was all he could manage, and made his way to the top. Dumbledore was waiting for him with a sad expression upon his face.

"Mr. Malfoy please sit down. I will fetch Madam Pomfrey." The old man said his eyes taking in the damage of the broken boy in front of him.

"Don't call me that." It was barely above a whisper but Dumbledore had heard and nodded his head as he made his way around Draco and out the door. Draco flopped into the nearest chair and almost wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his every limb and forced Draco to screw his eyes shut. He must have passed out from the pain because the next time he opened his eyes Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were stood around him taking quietly. He realized he was now lying on a hospital bed but he also noticed that he had never left Dumbledore's office, he was grateful for that he really needed to talk to the old professor. He shut his eyes again this time welcomed sleep. The next time he had opened his eyes the moon was shining through the far window of Dumbledore's office. The bed had been pushed off to one side of the room so he was no longer in the center of the room and thin curtains had been transfigured around the bed to give Draco some privacy whilst he slept. As he began to slowly wake up he noticed that the pain he was so dreading didn't happen. He sat up gingerly stretching his limbs and testing them out. He peered through the curtains towards the window and to where Dumbledore stood. Didn't that man ever sleep? Draco wondered. His back was turned towards Draco but when he heard Draco stirring he turned and looked at him with sad sparkling eyes.

"You have to help me," It wasn't a demand but more of a plea that escaped Draco's lips. He wasn't even sure when he had decided to say it, the words had just come out. And in a rush even more began to spill. "They'll hurt Harry and probably others, my father is furious and Voldemort will know and I don't want to get anyone hurt, obliviate them, all of them, the whole school so no one remembers whats happened. Please I can't," Draco's words failed him as tears made fresh tracks down his pale face. He silently begged Dumbledore to understand.

"Draco, please clam down I do believe I may have a solution to your problem." The old man had made his way over to the weeping boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will, as you say, obliviate all of them." Draco sighed in relief and in sadness but Dumbledore went on. "All except one," Draco looked up fear and confusion clearly written on his face.

"But, no, you have to make them _all_ forget or someone could get hurt and," Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the frantic protests Draco was presenting.

"Draco calm," Draco took in a shuddered breath but held his tongue none the less. "I will not obliviate this person, but I will suppress the memory until which time it is safe for the memory to come forth. Whether this time be days, weeks, or years from now is entirely up to the both of you."

"Harry?" Draco whispered hope flooding through him. Maybe someday Draco could go find Harry and make him remember. Maybe.

"Yes Draco, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly letting Draco ponder the idea in front of him.

"Do it. Was the reply Dumbledore got. "Make everyone forget, everyone but Harry, I want, I want to be able to hold on to something. But, the locket sir? What will happen there."

"Ah you are such a smart boy Draco. I will have to ask you simply to be present when I preform the spell on Harry and I must ask you to do the unthinkable. You must repeat in your mine three words." Draco tensed and waited for more of an explanation. "I hate Harry. That is all you must say. Now, some business must be attended to. Draco you may go back to your common room with me and wait outside until _I_ am finished Obliviating your house.

Draco nodded and followed Dumbledore quietly down towards the dungeons. He just as quietly waited outside the common room as Dumbledore slipped inside among the sleeping snakes. When Dumbledore emerged Draco sighed with relief. At least he could sleep in peace without fear of someone cursing him in his sleep. He waved Dumbledore goodnight at he passed into the common room and up to his bed. He glanced around at his sleeping house mates as he settled down for sleep.

But Draco couldn't sleep. He knew what was happening in all of the other common room right now and it was all his fault. He never wanted anyone to get hurt over this or for him to have to mess with someone's memory. The thought was horrifying to Draco and he shuddered as he rolled over to press his face into his covers. He must have fallen asleep sometime later because when he woke up next the sun was shining through and making the water outside the windows shimmer brightly. He blinked rapidly and pushed his covers away from him and sat up. No one else was in the room and Draco took that as a normal thing. Most of the other Slytherin knew not to wake Draco up unless you wanted a hex to your face that early in the morning. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his school things. He made his way through the common room with his eyes trained downwards, not wanting to meet any of the eyes that had lost memory the previous night.

As he stepped through the doorway and into the hallway a figure stepped into his line of sight and blocked his view. His eyes automatically went to the face of the person standing in front of him and saw that it was none other than Snape.

"Dumbledore requests you meet him in his office before breakfast." Draco's stomach dropped and simply nodded to his godfather, who gave a curt nod in reply and turned away.

Draco blindly stumbled through the halls towards Dumbledore's office where he knew quite well what would be waiting for him. As he stood in front of the door he knocked lightly and in return the door swung open to reveal a very confused Harry Potter and a glum looking Dumbledore.

"Malfoy? What's he doing here professor? And can I please go get ready for classes? I don't want to be late." Harry was apparently very grumpy and looked as though he had just been dragged from his bed. He still had on his night clothes. A plain grey T-shirt that hung loosely about him and red and gold plaid pajama bottoms, Draco couldn't help but give him a weak smile before he looked at Dumbledore. Harry was apparently not getting an answer anytime soon from either of the two so he opted for crossing his arm and pouting.

"Harry this won't take long and you will be excused from your classes for the rest of the day." Harry looked confused but Dumbledore had nodded to Draco who shut his eyes and started repeating in his head the words he dreaded. They weren't true and he knew it but this was for Harry's safety and Draco valued that more than anything.

Harry didn't even have time to react because by the time he looked from Draco back to Dumbledore; Dumbledore had his wand pointed towards Harry's forehead with a worried expression. Harry felt his mind get fuzzy and then nothing at all. He could seem to function anything. He could hear Malfoy's quiet sobs behind him and Dumbledore hushed voice whispering spells but he could fight or even register what was happening. By the time Harry had regained the power to think again he was back in his dorm room sat upon his bed. He didn't have the slightest clue about anything that happened. He slowly stood stretching blaming the odd feeling he was having on whatever he had been dreaming about. He had no idea that he had been summoned to Dumbledore that morning, all he registered was soft sobs but he didn't know where or who they belonged to. He made his way towards the door, but something went off in his head. He had been told to stay in bed today. He didn't know by whom, but he knew he had been told. He paused looking around the empty dorm room. He walked to his bed but in the process he walked by his open school trunk and the locket, which sat wound around his wrist unnoticed, slipped off of Harry's arm into the depths of his school trunk. Leaving Harry to sleep and wake without a clue as to what had happened to him.


	7. Patiently Waiting

**A/N: A double update? Gasp! So yeah started this chapter before I was finished with that last one and I found that really helped in pushing my in a certain direction****. So I hop you all enjoy this chapter as well. Not much going on mainly just info stuff that is needed for later chapters, it's getting there I promise! I just have a lot of plot for this story. Now onwards to the reading! but remember to review please? I don't have many and would love more :D ~Kyo **

* * *

CHAPTER 6, Patiently Waiting.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway of his father's mansion. Now of course it was his since his father had been sent away for life for his crimes during the war and his mother had chosen to go with him. Leaving their only child alone in this big empty hell hole. It wasn't like Draco necessarily cared that his parents had left him, that he was used to. But he hated the fact that he had to live in this house where the man who had ruined his life had once stayed and called his headquarters.

Draco sighed shutting the door behind him and heading towards the grand staircase. There was one place in this house that the dark lord hadn't managed to touch with his dark magic. Whereas the rest of the house was drowning in it Draco's bedroom and the room opposite it had stayed under protection. With the help of his mother, Draco had set up protection wards around these two rooms to ensure that no magical signature could enter but his own. Meaning even if the dark lord had walked into his room, and on several occasions he had, the signature would be blocked from entering. Therefore keeping the room clean and always belonging to Draco.

As he stepped through the door Draco felt the warm shivers of happiness float through him upon the wards recognizing him. It always made him feel as though he were home, even when the big grey house never really felt like a home. Draco plopped down on dark red sofa in the center. He let his eyes wander around the room glowering when he spotted an object out of place. The ministry had come through and taken almost everything from the house. Draco could understand why they did it to the rest of the house but it still angered him as to why they would do it to his rooms. They knew as they stepped through the door that it was protected and anything inside would be too. But that didn't stop them from taking anything that could be "suspicious" as they had said.

As Draco's eyes wandered they fell on a wooden box in the corner. It had originally been one of the things that the ministry men had wanted to take from him. But Draco had put up such a fight that they were forced to search it and make sure it was safe without it ever leaving the house. The episode had also landed Draco mandatory visits to St. Mungos to ensure his mental health was okay. Draco didn't care so long as he had the box. Not even the house elves were allowed to touch it. The top was simple and had carvings of centaurs in the brown-red wood. But inside were the objects that had kept Draco sane through the war.

He swung his legs off the couch and stood, his eyes never leaving the box. He walked to it and crouched down. Draco slid his long slender fingers over the carving and loving the feel of it. The carvings themselves seemed to give off a feeling of safety and Draco was always grateful for that. He slowly unclicked the latches that bound the box shut, for he found if he opened them too fast they would start to crack the wood and he never wanted to use magic on this item, even if it would be just to fix it.

Inside the top was lined with a soft velvet and had twelve polished brushes attached in elastic binding. Their bristles cradled in the velvet were the softest thing Draco's hands had ever encountered. He ran his fingers over each of them lightly making sure not to jostle any of them too much. Each was a different size but to Draco they all felt the same. The bottom was made to look as though it only had one layer, but it was a very deceiving box. The top layer had pencils and pastels of every color lined across the box. And on the side was a place for a sharpener and erasers. But underneath, when you lifted the first layer, was filled with different kinds of paint and sheets of plastic to put the paint on. Next to all of the paint was a small collection of charcoal pencils and razors to sharpen them. These were Draco's favorites. He had already replaced them many times because he used them so frequently. This was also to only thing he had ever gone into a muggle shop for. The house elves had taught him to use muggle money and he found if he talked to no one it worked easily and quickly.

His father had always hated these trips of Draco's to the muggle world and they had quickly ended when the Dark Lord had taken over their house as headquarters. Draco had run out of charcoal two weeks before the war had ended and he was sure he wouldn't make it through without them. But his mother, bless the woman, had taken the risk and went herself to get Draco what he needed. But she wasn't a good liar and when Voldemort had questioned her as to where she had gone she couldn't lie to his face and was punished severely. Voldemort had made Draco watch as he threw the pencils his mother had risked leaving for into the fire. So consequently Draco was still out of charcoal. As he eyed the empty spaced he made up his mind to go to muggle London later that day and pick some up.

Draco closed up the box and stood, his legs protesting against the awkward position they had been in. He looked around for his muggle money container and was quickly reminded that the ministry had taken that too. Now a very angry Draco stomped from the room to go look for one of few house elves that were left. He came across one cleaning a portrait of his mother and he crouched next to it. This one he didn't recognize, Draco had noticed that most of the elves he was familiar with were the ones who had to leave. Upon Draco crouching, the elf squeaked and jumped, dropping her rag. Draco handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Draco said softly to the elf.

"M-master Draco, Ancora apologizes for not noticing you, I was busying myself." The elf said looking around at all the clean photos on the wall and then back to Draco.

"I understand, I'm not angry, I just wanted to know if you could help me with something." Draco offered a small smile at the unfamiliar elf so as not to scare it away before he could get her to help him.

"Anything sir. Just tell Ancora how she can help Master Draco." The elf's eyes lit up like Christmas and Draco couldn't help but think his life wasn't so bad.

"First I want you and the rest of the elves to stop calling me Master. And second I need your help to get muggle money." The elf looked at him with questioning eyes but didn't say anything and just nodded her big head.

"What would you like Ancora to do sir?" The elf put her rag into the bucket she was standing next to and looked back to Draco with determination in her eyes.

"Take this to gringotts." Draco handed the elf a small bag that was tied with a silver string. It jingled as she took it from him. "And exchange it for muggle money. Then bring me back the money okay?" The elf nodded to him and in a puff of smoke she was gone, leaving Draco kneeling in the hallway. He stood up looking at the freshly cleaned photo of his mom and shook his head at it. With that he turned and headed towards the kitchen. After being at the ministry all day and enduring questions about things he had never seen let alone even knew they were in his house was both exhausting and hungering.

Draco had also always had an interest in cooking. Not that he would even dare tell anyone in his family that. Not even his mother. The one time she had caught him cooking for himself instead of having the house elves do it she had scolded him and told him never to do such a thing again. According to her cooking wasn't something a man should bother himself with. Especially when there were plenty of house elves available. But now that the house was his own he supposed he could do what he wanted. And that's what he planned to do. He started pulling pots from their racks on the wall and waved his wand to heat them up.

Draco let his mind wander as he gathered all of the necessary things he would need. He had always wondered why he was never allowed to do certain things under his parents rule. That is until one day he had fit all of the pieces together. His father had always made sure that he was taken lessons in things all young boys would, and made a point to show Draco just how much of a man he was supposed to be someday. The memory of his father that fateful day in his fourth year hit him hard and made him shudder. And even his mother wouldn't let him help with any of the things she ever busied herself with, and was constantly reminding him that he was going to marry a beautiful girl someday.

Just that thought in itself made Draco laugh out loud. Astoria had fled the country with her parents as soon as Draco's sixth year ended. He hadn't seen or heard from her since. And honestly he hoped he never did. He had no intention of her and he most definitely was not going to marry some spoiled rich girl that he would need to wait on hand and foot. No if and when he decided to marry it would be to someone who was capable of taking care of him. The thought shot pain waves through his chest. The one person who he would ever want to marry had no memory of the love Draco had once made advances to. His father had made sure that he wouldn't be in love with that person and Draco almost hated him for it. But it really didn't matter anyway seeing as the boy would either be too busy caught up in the wizarding world or hating Draco that it didn't really matter. He of all people knew Draco was a death eater, I mean he had been there when Snape killed Dumbledore. But, Draco had let himself hope, that while at the death eater trials he had remembered. He had fought so hard in Draco's case to not get him locked away. But when Draco had caught the emerald gaze it was full of pain and loss and even hatred. It pained Draco to see the gaze and he had looked away. To hurt to recognize the feeling inside himself.

Draco had almost finished preparing his food when a small pop went unnoticed behind him. When the small house elves voice spoke up he jumped and the knife he was holding slipped and made a small cut in the side of his finger, blood beading on the surface of the shallow cut.

"Ancora is so sorry sir. Oh I should be so punished. How can Ancora help? The elf was in tears when Draco turned and faced her.

"I'm alright see?" Draco held out his hand and waved his wand towards his fingers. It was a simple healing spell, nothing that would save a life but it was enough for this. The elf sobbed and nodded her head tightly clutching on to the little bag Draco had given her before. "Shhh I promise I'm fine really."

She nodded her large head and handed the bag over to Draco. "Why are you making your own food sir, Ancora must ask." The elf looked at the floor as though she had asked an awful question. "Did we elves upset Draco sir? We can adjust our cooking to your tastes if you don't like what we prepare for Draco sir." The elf began wringing her hands and her voice shook. Draco knew she was close to tears again.

"No that's not it at all Ancora. Believe me you and the other elves cook very well. I just like to do it myself sometimes okay?" Ancora nodded her head and stepped back. "Thank you for this Ancora. You may go back to your work now."

"You are very welcome Draco sir." With that Ancora left the kitchen in much better spirits.

Draco pulled open the bag and peered inside. It no longer jingled with money, instead there were bills rolled up. It hadn't taken Draco very long to understand the muggle money system but he felt as though it was entirely too complicated. What with bills and coins. Draco thought coins made everything much simpler.

He headed back to his rooms. This time though he didn't enter his bedroom. Draco pushed open the door across the hall from his and entered a large sitting area. Draco had adorned this room with plush sofas and comfy cushions. Unlike the rest of the house this room had a somewhat 'homey' feel to it. Draco made a mental note to himself that now that the entire house was his he would need to do a lot of redecorating. Draco had often dreamed of the day when he would become owner of the house and would be able to choose how to decorate it and he could throw his own parties instead of sitting through countless hours of his parents dinner parties and perfecting his manners in order to entertain house guests who only came for the expensive wine and to look at the art work littering the halls.

Draco had always hated those parties. He had always just wanted to be a normal teenage boy and not some immaculate house guest entertainer. But he accepted his roles in his father's house hold because he had to. Had he gone against anything Lucius had said he would have been severely punished and even worse possibly disowned. But as Draco thought about this his features formed a slight frown. Because he had followed in the footsteps of his father is the reason he now was where he was. He wore the dark mark on his left arm like a scar reminding him of what had happened during the war. Had he been strong enough to defy his father he would have never had to take the mark in the first place.

But then again, Draco thought, he did end up defying his father in the end. He hadn't sold out Saint Potter and because of that Draco wasn't sent away for life or worse sentenced to Azkaban. Because of that one act of defiance Draco had managed to gain favor with Potter and managed to save his own arse.

With those thoughts Draco opened the sack and began to lay the bills out on the table. He had given the elf about seven times as much money than he would need for a simple set of charcoal pencils but he also thought he would gather some essentials from the muggle stores instead of going out to Diagon ally. Of course he could send the house elfs to do his shopping like his motherand father always had but Draco had found the he quite liked to go shopping and looking at all the interesting things in the shops. However he didn't much fancy the thought of shopping in a muggle grocery store but he figured if he kept to them same rules as when he went out for the pencils he would do just fine.

After sorting out the money Draco realized with a start that he left his food down in the kitchens. He quickly called for Ancora and had his food retrieved. He ate bites in between getting ready to go to muggle London. The muggles sense of fashion had always bothered Draco, just the fact that they couldn't wear dragon hide boots upset him. Even more so Draco had always prided himself on the shade of his hair, but he still remembered the first day he stepped foot in muggle London and at least 20 people had the same shade hair he did. He was so surprised to see the shade that he hadn't caught himself when he asked the nearest muggle man how there were so many platinum blondes running around. The man had simply laughed at him and asked if he had never heard of bleach. To this day Draco still didn't know what bleach was but he made another mental note to find out as soon as he got to the muggle grocery store.

As soon as Draco was dressed to his approval, normal blue jeans and a plain tee shirt accented by a royal blue leather jacket, and of course his dragon hide boots to complete the look. Whenever muggles asked he always said they were made of alligator skin although the two looked nothing alike. He quickly finished off the last few bites of his food and had the dishes taken away. He made his way down the grand staircase and again ran into Ancora.

"Ancora, I am going into the muggle town not far from here for a few items. I will be back by supper time and if not I will send notice to you. If I am not here by supper have it ready and placed in my room for me when I return." Draco smiled down to the elf and brushed easily past her.

"Yes sir, Draco sir." Draco was silently pleased that the elf had stopped calling him Malfoy, he really hadn't wanted to deal with that name for any longer. It was bad enough that almost every one in Britain knew that name and hated it.

Draco made his way down the front steps of the mansion and wished he hadn't worn the jacket. The sun was warm on his skin and would have felt nice had it not been for the jacket weighing on him. But he disregarded it and kept going. Once he was past the manors wards he quickly apparated, the sharp pull on his stomach making him wish he had gotten used to apparating. However he never had it was just one of those things that were forced upon him and he never really had a choice in the matter of learning. He brushed himself off and stood staring down the dimly lit ally way that stood between two buildings.

It really wasn't the best part of muggle London but it had always served his purposes. He made his way out into the sunshine and shielded his eyes against the blaring sun light. Muggles scurried about him with their children in two and tons of packages. It must be about time for Muggle School to start again. Draco scanned the area looking for the small shop that held what he desired. He spotted his destination and quickly made his way over. Most of the shops in the street looking like sparkling glass with wide display windows and clean exteriors, as this shop once had before the war had started. Now, however, it looked as though it had gone through the war as well. Draco looked up and the worn looking open sign hanging in the door window and sighed. He hoped they still had what he needed.

He pushed open the door and a small chime greeted him. It was like music to his ears for having not been in the place for so long. The inside looked a little bit less like it had gone through hell. There was one store clerk bustling around in the back of the little shop unpiling a box of what looked to be paint brushes of all kinds. Draco looked around and made his way to the far said of the shop where a sign hung from the ceiling that said charcoal. There were pencils in every shade of grey and black you could imagine. Draco scanned the markings next to the pencils looking vaguely for the few shades he was going to purchase.

But he was cut short in his looking for something caught his eye. Where there had been a space of blank wall next to the charcoal, before the war now held even more pencils, but these were different. Every shade of charcoal you could ever imagine. Draco hadn't even known that was possible. But there was one that Draco couldn't look away from. He never had added any color to any of his drawings for fear it would take away from the art itself. But this shade of green matched his eyes so perfectly. Draco couldn't even think straight. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed two of the emerald green pencils and the rest of the plain charcoal ones and stomped up to the front check out. He didn't know why the fact that he just had to have those pencils upset him so much. Well okay that was a lie. He knew. After he had asked Dumbledore to perform the memory altering charm on the school he had been thoroughly upset and wished nothing but to fix everything only to know that he couldn't. Draco slowly took in three deep breaths to steady himself as a girl appeared behind the counter.

"Hi there." Her voice was bright and cheery, so unlike how the shop itself had become. "Oh" A small gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of Draco's left forearm. Sometime during his journey Draco had slid his sleeves up because the heat had been getting to him. Draco looked up at the girl and for a moment fear flashed in his eyes but he quickly diminished it. This was a muggle shop, she wouldn't know what it stood for.

"That's a really cool tattoo." Looking back at the mark before smiling brightly at Draco.

"Thank you" Draco had always been taught to be polite and so now that he was out from his parents watch he decided to extend his politeness to muggles as well.

"Charcoal? You do a lot of sketching? You're total is $10.40 by the way." She placed each pencil in a plastic Ziploc pencil holder and then put them all into one brown paper bag.

"Yes, mainly still life but I can do people as well. Here you go." Draco had plenty of smaller bills with him but he purposely handed the girl a fifty dollar bill instead.

"Uhm, sir, I'm sorry but I don't have change enough for this. Do you have any smaller bills?" A worried expression crossed her face; Draco guessed it was about losing the sale. But he hadn't intended on receiving change.

"I do, but that would be counterproductive to my motives. Keep that. All of it." With a laugh from seeing the girls shocked expression, Draco turned and exited the shop.

He had more money than he knew what to do with. So he had no problem helping out the shop that kept him remotely sane all these years. As he stepped back into the blinding sunlight he felt as though he didn't necessarily want to go to a grocery store yet. He looked around the narrow street at the surrounding shops. He figured if he stuck to his rules of not talking to muggles he could wander around and cause no problems. He spotted a shop labeled "Potions from the dark." Raising his eyebrows at the sign he crossed the street to enter the shop. He opened the door and a small chime greeting him. The place was dimly lit and the smell assaulted his senses almost making him step back the way he came. But before he could move two inches, arms had flown around his neck and a small squeal escaped his attackers' lips.

"Draco, it's really you." The girl stepped back and Draco could properly see who it was. Astoria. His heart dropped at seeing the beautiful girl in front of him. There would be no way around this now if she was really back. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would all go away.

"Yeah it's really me." Draco replied his voice tight with longing to be anywhere but here. Why did he have to choose this bloody shop to step in to? He inwardly cursed himself and then numbed his mind to deal with the rest of what to come.


	8. Let the Story Unfold

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sure you all hate me now huh? I'm sorry! But hey! Here's the next chapter right? At least you know I didn't give up on it! :D Please review! I'm not getting any reviews hardly... And it's kinda disappointing T.T 3 I love you all and thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer!: As much as I would love to own these characters, I DO NOT. All I own is the plot in which I place these amazing creatures! 3 **

**~Kyo **

Draco's pale fists flew up to connect with the wet, tiled wall in front of him. It had been hours since then, what he hoped to be the last fight ever with Astoria. She had packed her things from the mansion and left without saying a word. Draco didn't know where she was going and nor did he care. He had spent enough of his time with the blasted women to care what she did now. The only thing he regretted about her leaving was their son. Scorpius was their only son and he was only five. And he had no idea that his other had just walked out of his life forever. He was still in bed sleeping peacefully, dawn had just peaked over the horizon but had yet to reach the small boys curtained windows. Just the thought of his son, so innocent, is what angered Draco the most. How could Astoria just leave the best thing that had ever happened to them? Even though he had never cared for the girl he cared immensely for his son. And she had made it absolutely clear that she never wanted to see either of them again.

'"You and that spoilt son of yours can rot in this house for all I care Draco Malfoy! I never wish to see either of you again! You both mean nothing to me and never will! I wish I had never met you in that shop all those years and gone through with the plan my parents had for me!"' She had screamed at him over and over throughout the night. He was so tired and had wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

But according to her that was too much to ask and she simply would not have it. She wanted to fight and Draco had no fight left in him for her. He had fought with her from the very first night they had shared a bed. He'd been dreaming and unknowingly to him he slept talked about Harry and this infuriated her. Luckily he hadn't said too much but just the fact that he had said someone else's name angered her beyond repair. She had felt betrayed and when Draco came clean with her in hopes that it would make everything better, it just made things worse by tenfold. He had told her about what he had done in his fourth year and the fact that he still yearned to have the Raven haired boy close to him. But she wouldn't take his talk of someday truly loving her. He had told her that perhaps one day his heart would belong only to her but somehow she realized it never could. So many years later she had gotten fed up and suggested they have kids hoping that would change Draco's mind about his sexuality.

Draco went along with her plan, in his own way hoping to heal the ache in his heart. He hadn't had a very good childhood so he knew that he would give his child the best ever no matter the cost. And so they had a son. And the plan had almost worked for both of them. For Draco it had worked fairly well. He loved Scorpius with everything he had. But he still never stopped wishing it could be Harry that lay next to him very night instead of Astoria. And for Astoria it had taken Draco's mind off of Harry but he hadn't concentrated anymore on her. Instead Scorpius had stolen Draco's heart and this hurt Astoria more than it should have. All she had ever wanted was a normal life with a loving husband and children but it was clear to her on that last night that she could never have that with Draco and Scorpius. So she had left and said things she may or may not have meant. But she regretted none of it. She was going to start over and do anything in her power to get the life she believed she deserved.

Draco turned off the cold water and stepped out of the shower into the golden bathroom that was just down the hall from his rooms from when he was a boy. When Astoria had moved in they had moved into Draco's parents old rooms and he had left her redecorate everything too her tastes. It wasn't like he cared much for those rooms anyway. But he never let her do much with the rest of the house. Draco had been the only one to change anything about the house other than their rooms. But the one thing that never changed were the two rooms that he had always claimed as his own. Draco breathed deeply and tried to clear his mind as he dried off and wrapped a large, fluffy white towel around him as he opened the door to head back to his room to look for something to wear. It was an early Sunday morning so he wouldn't have to go into work today and that he was thankful for. And after what he just went through he decided he would probably end up taking a week or two off for vacation. He had never missed a day of work for fear of having to be home any longer with Astoria. So he had about two months of vacation time saved up for him to use now that she was gone. He knew it would be a while before the divorce was settled and he would have one very upset Scorpius to deal with so Draco figured this would be as good a time as any to take some of the time off. Draco got dressed in a daze and made his way down to the kitchen where he came across a very upset house elf.

"Sir, Jamie is wondering, is Draco alright sir? We house elves say Mistress Astoria leave very angrily and we was just making sure Draco is alright sir?" The elf finished in a rush bowing as if afraid he had somehow upset Draco.

"I'm fine Jamie, and you can tell the rest of the elves that as well… It's going to be Scorpius we're going to have to look out for now." The elf nodded his big head in understanding and Draco went on. "We have to make sure he knows everything is going to be okay. Do you think you and the other elves can help me with that?"

"Yes sir, Draco sir!" The elf squeaked and skipped away leaving Draco standing in the doorway to his kitchen. Somehow it felt empty but also the exact same. Draco sighed heavily and sat at the long wooden table. He would have to think of something before Scorpius woke up. This was going to be hard.

Harry sat on the edge of what was previously his and Ginny's bed, but now he supposed it was now just his bed. He watched his ex-wife wander around their bedroom gathering things to put into her suitcases. Her copies of the divorce papers lay forgotten in the bottom of one of the many suitcases lying about the room. To her they were just papers stating she was no longer married to the man she loved but it didn't upset her like most people would think. Her and Harry ad known this was happening for some time now. They had stopped sleeping together almost a year ago and they had gone back to their strong loving friendship. Both knew they were no longer right for each other but neither one had known when to officially call it off. But they had eventually come to an agreement and had gone and got the divorce a month or so ago and now Ginny would be off to play Quidditch professionally.

Harry and Ginny had agreed to spend a few days at her parents' house before she left. Harry had packed the night before and made sure that both Albus and James were packed as well. Ginny for whatever reason had put off packing until the early hours of this morning and that's what Harry was awoken to. Harry yawned widely as he watched Ginny pull out clothes from drawers and fold them with a flick of her wand.

"Harry honestly, you look terrible! Mum and Dad are going to think I have you sleep deprived and starved! Please go eat something! You should also think about waking the kids soon." Harry yawned again and looked at her with ginormous puppy eyes.

"Gin, I'm fine really and I should not wake the kids yet it's barely six and you know Albus didn't get to sleep early last night." Ginny sighed but she accepted it. Albus had taken the split very hard. He was only five ad couldn't understand why his mommy had to go away. Although Ginny tried to explain that she would come and visit as often as she could the boy just wouldn't listen. He had both his mothers and fathers' amount of stubbornness and nothing could change his mind once he was set on something. So as a result he hadn't wanted to pack anything and threw a fit every time Harry tried to help him. But eventually they had gotten Albus's things alongside his brothers in a small suitcase and he had quit throwing tantrums. Or so Harry thought at least. But when it was time for bed Albus had clung to Harry so hard Harry was forced to lay in his bed with him until them small boy was sound asleep and Harry could slip away.

James had taken the breakup very well for a seven year old. He wasn't much older than Albus but he was very insightful when Harry and Ginny had explained what would be happening to their family. Harry would of course be left with the kids as he now worked for the ministry and was allowed to do most of his work from home. And since Ginny would never be in one place for too long it would be an impossibility to have kids.

Harry fell back on the grey silk sheets and covered his eyes with one arm. He wasn't looking forward to the visit with the Weasley family. He loved them all but he really didn't feel like dealing with their looks of sympathy and them all trying to cheer him up. In all honesty he didn't need cheering up. He just wanted to go back to his quiet life of supporting his kids. All he wanted was to give them the best childhood ever. Sure he had figured it would be a tad lonely sleeping in his bed all alone at night but he also figured that when he wanted to he would be able to go out and find someone. He was Harry Potter after all. With that he smirked to himself. If Hermione had heard that thought he would've gotten a smack around the head for sure. His eyes eventually found their way out from under his arm and back to Ginny. She was almost done packing and was moving around the room at a slower pace now.

"You know it's _you_ they'll be worried about Gin." Harry stated with a half-smile. "You're the little girl remember?" Harry asked a light teasing tone to his voice.

"You know just as well as the lot of them that I could take down each and every one of you in a fist fight." Ginny pouted and stuck her tongue at him.

Harry laughed and attempted to create patterns in the soft white ceiling. Ginny had stopped and was standing next to the foot of the bed now.

"Harry it's almost eight, will you please go wake them up now?" Ginny asked a smile playing across her features to let him know she wasn't really angry. Harry flopped his arms down next to his sides and got up after a few seconds of staring at one of his best friends. He had to admit it would be hard living without her and not always having her around. But Harry knew this is what they both wanted. He wanted to find someone new and she wanted to play Quidditch. He had promised her months ago that he and the kids would be at every match to cheer her on, no matter how far they had to travel. Harry made his way to the door.

"Oh and please don't forget to feed them harry, my mum will never forgive us if our children go hungry." She laughed and winked at him knowing that they both understood the joke. "And also promise me after I'm gone and you have some time, you'll clean out the bloody trunk of yours?" Ginny asked nodding towards the ground underneath the bed. Harry groaned and left the room. He had been meaning to seriously clean that thing out for years now. But he had never been able to find the will power or time. Harry made a mental note that while the kids stayed with Ron and Hermione in the coming week he would clean the blasted thing. He had thought about vanishing the whole thing many times but figured he would probably get more satisfaction if he actually cleaned it manually, without magic.

Harry had made his way down the hall towards James's door. James was the hardest one to get out of bed in the morning so he had decided to wake him up first but as he got closer to the young boys door he heard noise coming from the other side. Harry stepped up to the door and carefully tried to push it open but to his astonishment this turned into a difficult task. James had always been a very tidy child even for a boy. So not being able to push the door open because it was blocked with toys and other such nonsense was a totally new concept to Harry. As Harry entered the room and he found James standing in front of his bookshelf hastily throwing things from each shelf obviously looking for something that wasn't there.

"James, what are you doing?" Harry asked cautiously not wanting to startle the boy. James turned to look at his father, tears streaming g down his face.

"Dad, I can't find the picture I made for mommy. The on I made so she would always have something of me with her." James sobbed into his hands and Harry thought his heart would break. So taking out his wand he gave it a flick and all of James's belongings flew back to their rightful places in cabinets, drawers and shelves. As the mess cleared Harry made his way over to James and knelt down taking the boy in his arms.

"Shh, James it's okay." Harry soothed him. "Kreacher!" Harry called out and with a small pop the elf was there next to them.

"Yes master Harry?" The elf bowed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will you find the picture James drew for his mother?" Harry asked. House elves always seems to know where everything was whether you wanted them to or not so Harry had decided it would be best to ask Kreacher.

James watched curiously as the elf made his way over to the bed where James slept, crouched down and wiggled his way under the bed. A few moments latter Kreacher emerged with a large folded piece of paper in his hands. James squealed and ran out of his father's arms and practically knocked down Kreacher in rib breaking hug.

The elf squeaked in surprise and tried his hardest to wiggle out of the hug to no avail.

"Thanks so much mister elf sir!" James exclaimed freeing the elf and dancing around the room clutching the paper to his chest. Harry nodded to Kreacher and with a small smile and a slight pop Kreacher left the room.

"James it's time you get ready now okay?" Harry asked more than told his son.

"Yeah dad I know." James replied with a huge grin. "I'm going to put this someplace safe so I won't lose it again!" James said placing the picture carefully under his pillow before disappearing into his closet to look for clean clothes for the day.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. I'm going to wake your brother." Harry said as he made his way back to the door.

"Got it!" He heard James yell from the closet.

Harry smiled and shook his head leaving the room to head back down the hall. Harry silently hoped that Albus wouldn't have to throw another tantrum but then again he couldn't really blame the kid. He knew how hard it was to be without parents so he could imagine how Albus must feel at having to lose one. Harry's heart lurched at the thought of putting his kids through that sort of pain but he didn't want to have to put them through the pain of watching a relationship that didn't work either. Harry sighed and pushed the door to Albus's room open. It seemed as though Harry wasn't going to get enough surprises for one morning. As he walked through the door he could see the Albus was already awake and dressed. Harry frowned slightly and headed over to sit on his son's bed with him.

"Hey kid what's up?" Harry asked smiling at the dark haired boy sitting next to him.

A couple moments of silence later Harry wasn't sure if he was going to get a response when Albus finally spoke.

"Dad I like you the most, women always leave." Harry's eyes went wide as he watched his son lean forward and circle his legs in his arms. A firm pout planted on his face.

"Albus, your mom loves you and you know that. And it really isn't her fault. We both had a say in this and we both decided it would be best." Harry tried to explain the complications of love to his youngest child. "We love each other Albus, and that won't change, we just love each other in different ways." Harry smiled at the boy as he wrapped him in a hug. "What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked watching Albus's face light up with the mention of food. The kid was a bottomless pit but never gained weight. He was like Harry in that sense.

"Burberrys'!" Albus shouted, granny broadly. Blueberries were his favorite food and he couldn't seem to get enough.

"How about I put the blueberries in some pancakes?" harry asked with a laugh.

"Yes yes!" Albus cried, hurrying to get off the bed and scrambling towards the door. Harry laughed and stood up, heading off towards the kitchen.

About two hours later Ginny, Harry and both of their sons were standing in front of the fire place. James was bouncing with excitement and couldn't wait to go spend the week at the Weasley's house. Albus was standing just behind Harry and refused to look directly at anyone. Ginny took the small blue box that held the floo powder and held it out t James.

"Albus come stand with your brother, I want you both to go together so that neither of you get lost." Reluctantly Albus came to stand in the fireplace with James and James threw the powder down yelling "The Burrow!"

A few seconds later they were gone and Ginny was left standing alone with Harry. A sad smile passed over her face. She knew Albus was mad and her worst fear was that he would never forgive her. Harry understood her look and came to her rescue.

"He'll come around Gin, I promise. Just you wait the moment he sees you up in the air winning the game he'll forget all about this." Ginny shook her head at him but stepped into his arms anyway. She was glad that this wasn't a terrible breakup for them that they could still be friend so they're children wouldn't have to suffer through that.

"I'm going to miss all of you, I really will." Ginny sighed as she rested her head against Harrys shoulder and noticed how unnatural it felt, but noticed still how it didn't shock her. She had known this wasn't what she wanted for a while now. She could just never put it into words. Harry had been the one to suggest the divorce and that's when Ginny could finally break down and let loose everything she had been holing inside. Strangely enough, Harry had understood. Ginny found this strange at first but soon realized she should have known better. Of course Harry would have known the moment it went wrong and she was a fool to try and keep that from him. But they were friends now and probably closer than they had ever been during their marriage. Ginny stepped back and handed the box to Harry taking a small bit of powder for herself and stepping into the fire place. Green flames engulfed her and son she too was gone from Harry's sight.

Harry placed the box back atop the mantle and threw his powder to the floor saying "The burrow" as her went.

The next few day passed in a blur for Harry. The entire Weasley family had gathered to celebrate and send Ginny off. But it seemed as though they were just as concerned about Harry as they were about congratulating Ginny. Of course when the divorce had begun the entire family was notified so everyone was used to it by now. But a few of them still didn't like the idea of the breakup; others however seemed fine or even happy with it.

Harry lounged on the grass the night before Ginny would be leaving watching as his two sons, Hugo and Rose, chased each other in the dim glow of lanterns that had been placed along the wall of the garden. He was lost in thought when Hermione came to sit with his t watch their children play.

"Harry," She said startling him.

"Oh hey Hermione," Harry said Grinning at his friend.

"Harry, are you sure you're going to be alright in the next few days?" Hermione asked a worried tone to her usually confident voice.

Harry rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow at her. "Of course Hermione why wouldn't I be? In fact I think this will be a very good thing. I want to get my room redecorated and Ginny made me promised to clean out my old trunk so who knows how long that will take." Harry laughed and shrugged. "And maybe I can send out some letters. You know, to people I haven't had the chance to talk to in a while." Harry looked back out across the lawn where Rose and Albus had found a toad.

"That actually sounds like a good idea Harry, I'm sorry for being worried. Idunno it's just old habit I guess, to be worried about you." Hermione smiled as she leaned over to bump shoulders with her best friend.

Harry smiled and cast a charm to check the time. "Albus! James!" He called out. "Time to head inside!" Harry shook his head as groans were heard from all four children when Hermione announced that it was time as well for Rose and Hugo to head off to bed.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said as she captured a running Hugo and stood to lead her children inside.

"Night 'Mione." Harry replied as he watched Albus and James free the toad and head back towards the house where Ginny was waiting by the door. She nodded her head once at him and smiled as she led their children into the house for sleep.

Harry lay back in the grass loving the warm feel of it against his skin. It seemed his life was so open now. He was both excited and scared at the same time. He figured it would be nice not to have to share a bed for a while but he also knew that feeling wouldn't last very long. What happened when he got lonely? What if he couldn't find somebody else? Harry shut his eyes and willed the thoughts to go away.

Sometime later after the hose had gone quiet, Harry got up and went to the room he was sharing with Charlie. He was tried and wanted to get as much sleep as possible before he had to deal with the coming days events.

Harry awoke to noise throughout the house it seemed as though everyone was shouting. Harry got dressed and went down to see what was going on. Before he could get to the kitchen he was stopped by Fleur who was standing in the hallway blocking a door.

"Harry," She said calmly, "I thought I should warn you before you go down, Ginny has already gone, but she left this for you." She handed him a thick white envelope with no writing on either side. "I have all the children in here" She nodded back towards the door she was standing in front of. "They are safe, you should read what she left you and then go down and calm everybody." With that and a smile Fleur turned and opened the door and walked into the room with the children.

Harry looked down at the envelope in his hands. There seemed to be many things in it, so he went back to his and Charlie's room and carefully opened it and spilled it out onto his bed. There were photos and newspaper clippings and what looked like diary entries. Harry picked some of them up and realized that they were all things about her and him, their entire relationship. Everything from wedding photos, to Ginny's diary entry about their first date. It made Harry's breath catch in his throat as he skimmed through the articles and photographs. At the very bottom of the pile was a folded piece of parchment that didn't seem to match the rest. Harry unfolded it and began to read,

Dear Harry,

I'm leaving you all of this because someday I want you to be the one to prove to me children that I did love you. That we had a healthy relationship and that we loved then no matter what we went through. But most of all I want them to see that I never meant to hurt you.

I love you Harry and I wish you the best in your life, and I do hope you find the one you're looking for. Of course we will be in touch but I could have never said all of this aloud.

By the time you read this I will have gone and everyone will be exploding about now. Tell them that I didn't want to have to go through all of that with them but let them know I love them. I should have my first break in about three months, tell them that. Mum will cry and my brother's will rage but they'll get over it. Even show them this letter if you have to. The private parts will disappear in the vision of anyone who the letter it isn't for. One of Fred's newest inventions.

Well, goodbye Harry, and I'll see you in a few months.

Love, Gin.

Harry smiled and placed the items back in their envelope only leaving out the letter. He went back down and quickly tried to calm the clan of Weasley's'. Everything went better than expected in Harry's opinion and in no time he was being hugged and kissed by everyone as a goodbye and soon enough he was spinning in the green flames looking out to his living room. Harry stepped through and breathed in deeply. E supposed the first thing he could do was clean out that old trunk. Harry climbed the steps to his room never even knowing what waited for him at the bottom of that trunk.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am down on my knees begging you! PLEASE :D 3 **


End file.
